Boxes
by Forest Angel
Summary: She looked around the apartment, it seemed like it would never be straight, boxes were stacked everywhere. ... He stood at the door watching her. [Sequel to Crossed Paths, about 2 to 3 months later [FlackOC]]
1. Boxes

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**Boxes**

She looked around the apartment, it seemed like it would never be straight, boxes were stacked everywhere. She went to the kitchen; rummaging in a box she began to unpack it and load things into the cupboards. Switching on the CD player she continued to work through unpacking.

He stood at the door watching her; she hadn't noticed him enter. She stretched to reach the top of the cupboard, her t-shirt lifting, exposing her stomach and he could resist no longer. In a few steps he was behind her and ran his hand around her waist as he helped push the box onto the top shelf. She could feel his breath on her neck, sending tingles down her spine, she leaned into him. He ran his fingers down the side of her neck making her squirm. He knew then that she was his.

Turning her around his lips captured hers, gently at first, then growing deeper and more demanding. Pulling back a few moments later they were both breathing heavily. She looked at him lost in his eyes. Thoughts of unpacking banished from her mind. She knew what he wanted, she could read his mind by the look in his eyes. She wasn't disappointed when he pulled her back against him and almost growled in her ear, before leading her towards the bedroom, the only room which had been almost unpacked. The few items scattered across the bed were soon unceremoniously dumped on the floor as he pushed her down, his lips again on hers.

She opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the darkness outside. She was still wrapped in his arms as he slept peacefully. They had barely spoken since he came in, but words had been unnecessary. She could hear a phone ringing. She eased herself out of bed and pulled his shirt on before creeping out into the apartment so he wasn't disturbed.

The phone was hers, it stopped ringing as she picked it up. She sighed as she noted the caller ID. She hit the speed dial on her phone and spoke for a moment to the person on the other end. Sometimes their jobs sucked. Dinner would have to wait, a shower and change of clothes would be necessary before she could leave the apartment. As she turned to go to the bedroom a pair of strong arms enveloped her and she caught her breath.

"Where do you think you're going?" he murmured in her ear, "I thought you'd left me already."

"Never voluntarily, but I am on call, ... I'll be back as soon as I can." She mumbled into his chest, savouring the moment, before pulling away and resuming her path to the bedroom. His eyes ran over her body as she walked away, he had to use all his reserves of self control not to follow her and take her back to bed, he wondered if she knew how much of a turn on it was when she wore his shirts.

He was on the couch watching a game when she reappeared, now dressed in suitable work clothes, her hair hanging damp around her shoulders. He watched as she clipped her gun and badge to her belt. Then she took her jacket from the back of the couch and leaned over and kissed him before leaving.

He heard the door close and wondered how long before she would get back. He was looking forward to the next few days, they were supposed to have the weekend off, the first days together in several weeks. They'd both managed to move into the apartment over the last few days during their off time, but they hadn't had time to unpack and they had been like passing ships while their shifts were different. He pushed himself off the couch and went to the bedroom, he was pleased with what she had done earlier, they had decided that the kitchen and bedroom should take priority for unpacking so they had a place to sleep and eat. Well they'd slept, now he needed to eat, so after a quick shower he was in the kitchen unpacking the boxes which he had prevented her from doing earlier.

She arrived at the scene and ducked under the tape before talking to the officers present. A few moments later she was joined by Stella Bonasera.

"Hey! How's the new apartment? Have you unpacked yet?" asked Stella.

"Place looks just like this but without the blood" She replied. Stella looked around the scene, they were in an apartment which was full of boxes, some full, some empty, various items were scattered around the room, looked like the occupant was either preparing to move out or had just moved in.

She looked at Stella and rattled off the information the officers had given her a few moments before. "Jason Crowe, 35, signed the lease last week. Moved in yesterday, neighbours reported a disturbance around 2 hours ago. Super reported it when a cat was found in the hall covered in blood."


	2. Taxi Service?

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**2. Taxi Service?**

Across the city ...

Mac Taylor ducked under the crime tape with his kit in his hand and entered the apartment. He was greeted by Sheldon Hawkes standing by an open set of French doors with a balcony beyond. Sheldon stepped aside to reveal a body hanging the wrong side of the balcony, held in place by what appeared to be a thin sheet of plastic. A jelly like substance trailed from the body into the apartment.

"What happened here?" Mac asked, looking past Hawkes at the man hanging by a thread or so it seemed from the 5th storey balcony.

Hawkes stepped up beside his boss, "Looks like he was trying to get in the hard way. He's wearing street clothes and seems reasonably fit and from here there's no bruising visible, it looks like he's just been suspended."

Mac looked back at him, eyebrows raised, "Your telling me he's just sleeping, hanging by his arms from a balcony by this ... stuff?" he looked curiously at the thin bonds that held him hanging.

Hawkes smiled, "I dunno, wanna wake him up and ask? Angell just went down the hall to ask his neighbours if they saw or heard anything, problem is-"

"There's never any witnesses," Mac finished, turning back to the room and crouching to inspect the jelly like trail.

"This time there is," Angell announced, entering the room with her notebook, "next door neighbour heard a commotion from this apartment about three hours ago. Said she thought it may have been burglars since she was told by Francesca Collins that she wouldn't be in this week and to let her husband know."

"Francesca Collins?" Mac asked, for clarification. "I don't know about you, but he doesn't look like a Francesca."

Hawkes stood up after bagging a broken finger nail, "Then where is she and who is he?"

CSI CRIME SCENE CSI CRIME SCENE CSI CRIME SCENE

"Where's the cat now?" asked Stella, as she photographed the room.

"Animal Welfare took it, Adam's drawn the short straw to process it."

"Adam? Thought he didn't like cats." Stella grinned.

"Can't be worse than Don with his allergy." Came the reply.

"Hey talking of Flack, what is he up to?" asked Stella.

"I hope he's unpacking, but there's a Rangers game on tonight, so I doubt much will get done." She answered.

"It's a good thing you've got the weekend off then" Stella laughed as she collected samples from the body. "Looks like cat hairs all over him." She commented. "Who owns the cat?"

"According to the neighbours it's a stray, which he kind of adopted."

CSI CRIME SCENE CSI CRIME SCENE CSI CRIME SCENE

"DB taxi service has arrived, we only do one way tickets but please settle back and enjoy the ride," Sid announced, manoeuvring a stretcher through the apartment door before himself.

Mac stood up tall and watched silently as Sid stopped beside them and looked out at the man. Hawkes stood up and moved over to them.

"This him?" Sid asked, as he leaned forward on the stretcher, indicating the body.

"That's him, but we didn't touch him yet, Hawkes thinks he might be asleep so be careful, we wouldn't want to wake him until he's in custody or witness protection," Mac said. "Oh, and we don't know what this is, so be careful about that too."

"Will do, and this," he bent to inspect the bonds that strapped the man to the balcony, "this is an uncut production line of carrier bags, I once saw an incident where this was used, they really should get this creative in Clue, anyway, the man was held up in the machinery of a factory by a long line of these bags. He had bruising around his neck but the brand of the supermarket was imprinted on his skin all through the funeral-"

"Sid! Creepy place ... we need to move the body now," Hawkes said, abruptly pulling Hammerbeck from story land and refocusing him on the subject at hand.

"OK, I'm going, but I have to be done quick, I've got to fetch a Jason Crowe for a morgue drop off before midnight or he'll miss his autopsy appointment. Stella and Laura are waiting on me at the crime scene."

"Lets go," Mac instructed.

Mac and Sid slowly stepped out onto the balcony and looked over the edge. The carrier bag production line was cutting into the dead flesh and was strained.

they reached carefully over and took his arms. They hauled him up a bit to pull him onto the stretcher, but, with a nasty crackling sound, the bag line split in half and the body slipped from their grasp, proceeding to fall to the ground 5 floors below.

Mac looked out and then back at Sid, "Our crime scene has just moved."

CSI CRIME SCENE CSI CRIME SCENE CSI CRIME SCENE

Stella closed her phone and turned to Laura "We're going to be a while, Sid is retrieving a body from Mac's scene, but they've got a second scene to process first"

"I thought they had a body on a balcony, what happened?" Laura looked slightly annoyed.

"Seems the body was on the wrong side and fell 5 floors during retrieval." Stella replied.

"And I hoped to get home for dinner." Laura sighed. "Don promised to cook tonight."

"With a Ranger's game on? You're honoured" Stella teased.

"That's the price he has to pay for uninterrupted viewing." Laura told her.

* * *

_AN: Hello and welcome back to...well it hasn't got a proper name yet but... Yep, you guessed it - this is the sequel to Crossed Paths!!! _

_DL to come! Stay tuned for more after the break! To chose further events or to keep the teams spirits up please give a review!_

_We need them to write!!!!_

_AN2: This is a collaboration with my wacky daughter who wrote the above!_


	3. Victims & Suspects

**AN**: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine.

**3. Victims and Suspects**

Adam stared at the box in front of him, a loud mewing sound emanating from inside. He wondered how he had landed this assignment. Didn't they know he hated cats and from the sound of the beast in the box it didn't like him either. He pulled on the leather gloves supplied by the animal shelter staff. Taking a deep breath he opened the box carefully and reached in ...

CSI CRIME SCENE >> >CSI CRIME SCENE >> >CSI CRIME SCENE >> >CSI CRIME SCENE

Stella answered her phone. "Adam ... Adam, calm down, what happened?"

"ThecattriedtoescapeandwhenistoppeditisneezedandicontaminatedevidenceandMAC'SGONNAKILLME!"

"Adam, its ok, ... um well it's not ok, but we can deal with it. We need to exclude your DNA from the evidence, that's all" Stella tried to reassure him, while concealing a laugh at the panic in Adam's voice. "Just process it, take everything back to the lab and tomorrow I'll help you fill out the paperwork." Stella spoke to him for a few more minutes before closing her phone and turning to Laura, "He sneezed on the cat!"

"Now he's in a panic? I'm not sure that Adam is cut out for field work" Laura shook her head imagining the lab tech and the manic cat. "Sid's finally on his way to take the body, should be here in about 10."

CSI CRIME SCENE >> >CSI CRIME SCENE >> >CSI CRIME SCENE >> >CSI CRIME SCENE

Laura dropped her keys on the counter by the door and laid her jacket on the boxes in the lounge, as she crept into the apartment sometime after midnight. A lamp was lit in the corner and the TV played to itself as she noticed Don asleep on the couch. She stood and watched him for a moment, thinking he looked so peaceful. Resisting the urge to wake him she headed for the bedroom to change, before heading back to the lounge. Don was still sleeping and she dropped into a chair and switched the TV channels, after a few minutes she shut the TV off and got up. Don stirred but didn't wake, she grinned. She leant over him and trailed tiny kisses across his lips; he stirred again and wound his arm around her pulling her close. She nudged him, "Hey, sleepyhead, time for bed." He tightened his grip on her and mumbled into her hair. She pulled back. "You can stay if you want; I'm not sleeping here tonight, when there's a perfectly good bed." She turned out the light and left the room. As she entered their bedroom she heard tell tale signs of Don leaving the couch. Next moment there was a resounding thump as his head connected with the hall doorway, followed by numerous curses as he made his way into the bedroom to find Laura standing in the middle of the room laughing hysterically. "Not funny Kat! I'll get you!" he protested, rubbing his forehead.

CSI CRIME SCENE >> >CSI CRIME SCENE >> >CSI CRIME SCENE >> >CSI CRIME SCENE

Danny and Lindsay ducked under the crime tape and took in the scene. There were signs of a struggle and the alley was littered with garbage covered in what appeared to be blood. Angell left the uniformed cop and joined them.

"He was found about an hour ago. No ID yet, but we haven't turned his pockets out, thought you wouldn't want him disturbed too much, I've also asked for the ME to come out, you'll see why when you take a look." She told them.

"I get the feeling we're not gonna like this case" said Danny. "Anything else you can tell us?"

Angell shook her head. Lindsay put her box down and shouldered the camera and began taking photos as Danny bent over the body to take a closer look. "Any idea what happened here? Anyone hear anything" he asked the detective.

"Usual story, nothing, my guys are canvassing the area just in case." She answered.

"Well you'd better move everyone back and it may be worth having HAZMAT on standby, but we'll wait for the ME before we call for sure" Danny announced, glancing over at Lindsay. "Montana, you better stay on the perimeter, I think we may have some sort of bio hazard"

Lindsay looked up at him, "I can deal with this Danny, you don't have to protect me."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it" Lindsay watched his eyes move over her and she understood what he was thinking. "Its protocol in cases like this, there's no point in both of us being contaminated when we don't have to be." He added. Lindsay nodded and continued taking photos.

Danny leaned over again to take a closer look at the marks on the body. Suddenly an arm reached up and grabbed him around the throat. He stumbled back and fell as the body got up and ran, Lindsay was further down the alley "Danny! Are you alright?!" she called as she turned to see him on the ground. She knew he was when he swore and quickly began to pick himself up.

By the time Danny and Lindsay reached the crime tape at the end of the alley the "body" had given the uniformed officers the slip and was no where in sight. Danny was not happy. "Angell, what the hell is going on? I thought he was dead!" he yelled. Angell looked back at him from where their victim had last been seen.

"That's what I was told, we've got an APB out for him, looking like that he shouldn't get far. I've cancelled the ME, what do you want me to do about HAZMAT?"

"If the body's alive, it can't be that dangerous around here, we'll process it, but the scene should be sealed off until we confirm there is no hazard. If there is HAZMAT will need to come in and clean up." He told her. "We'll use the bio suits just in case" he added looking at Lindsay as he held up the tape for her to duck under so they could collect the extra equipment from their vehicle.

CSI CRIME SCENE >> >CSI CRIME SCENE >> >CSI CRIME SCENE >> >CSI CRIME SCENE

Laura arrived at the Lab to find Stella pouring over a microscope checking the evidence Adam had pulled from the cat. "Hey, thought you were off" Stella greeted her.

"Only as long as I'm not needed ... and I'm needed, Angell's busy with Mac's case and I heard Messer and Monroe picked up a live one this morning, Angell caught that one too. ... you got a suspect?" Laura replied wishing she was back at home unpacking like they'd planned. Stella handed her a file and she flicked through it, she noted the lab results and some other reports, what really caught her attention was the printout of their suspect. Laura took a deep breath as the colour drained from her face. "Are you sure about this?" she asked bracing herself for Stella's reply.

Stella nodded, concern written on her face at Laura's reaction. "His prints were all over the apartment. ... You ok? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Laura rubbed her hands over her face and pushed her hair back taking some deep breaths as she looked back at Stella.

"I can't do this, ... I'm taking myself off the case ... I can't go into it, I just can't do this case, I'll find someone to take over, I'm sorry". She took one last look at the file, dropped it on the counter and turned and left the room before Stella could speak.

Walking through the corridor to the squad room she pulled her phone from her pocket and hit a speed dial number. Standing at the side of the hallway she waited for an answer. She gripped the phone tight as her hand shook "It's me, ... he's out of jail."


	4. In the lab

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**4. In the lab**

Mac and Hawkes headed down to Autopsy to Find Sid. He was leaning over the body on the table that had fallen from the fifth storey balcony and now looked a little worse for wear.

"What you got, Sid?" Mac stopped on the other side of the table.

"Well, he has suffered a large amount of blunt force trauma, definitely with something very hard although that was hardly what killed him. I sent DNA samples under his finger nails to the lab and I also know he hasn't eaten much in the last 24 hours, his stomach was practically empty."

Mac nodded and Sid continued, "He appears to have suffered sharp force trauma to his right temple and from the indentation, it looks like an item of footwear, a stiletto perhaps...That's all I've found so far...You know, there was a case I worked once where the victim was badly beaten-"

"Thanks, Sid, call if you get anything else," Mac hurried off and Hawkes shrugged at Sid as he followed his boss up the stairs.

"Oh well, you'll listen won't you?" Sid bent back over the body and quietly resumed his story as he finished his examination

CSI CRIME SCENE CSI CRIME SCENE CSI CRIME SCENE CSI CRIME SCENE 

Danny entered the lab to find Lindsay working on some of the evidence they brought back from their scene. Lindsay took a sideways glance at him and noted his damp hair and clean clothes, thinking how good he looked in that blue shirt. This was a strange case. The dead guy had been covered in what appeared to be sores, blood spatter around the alley and a mystery substance had covered everything. Adam was busy processing the mystery substance and she was hoping to have answers soon, and without their "body" they had little to go on. "Hey Montana! What you got?" asked Danny coming to stand at her side and looking at the photos in front of her.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." She replied disconsolately, then added. "Why wait until we're there to run?"

"I don't know" He answered. "Do we have the results yet of the blood?" Lindsay shook her head and continued studying the photos through a magnifying glass. She could feel Danny standing at her side, she could hear his breathing. She could almost hear his mind whirr as he processed the information they did know in the case. She hoped he would come up with something more than she had.

Adam entered, a scratch on his cheek, evidence of his encounter with the cat the night before. He carried a file which he handed to Danny. "Hey Adam, what's with the face, wild night with the girlfriend?" Danny asked. Adam turned a deep shade of red and touched the scratch.

"Ah, um that was the cat." He answered nervously.

"I thought you hated cats." Danny replied.

"I do, Stella and Laura's vic was found by the cat, guess who got to process it." Adam replied. "Do you want to know what I found?" He paused as Danny opened the file. "It was fake blood ... you know the kind they use in movies. None of the samples were real."

"What about the other samples we brought in?" Questioned Lindsay.

CSI CRIME SCENE CSI CRIME SCENE CSI CRIME SCENE CSI CRIME SCENE 

In Mac's office he had been discussing options with Hawkes.

"I think we need to return to the crime scene to find the murder weapon. Did Angell get anything from the neighbours?"

"Nothing more than she told us last night. But, she is following up on a 911 hang up placed about an hour before we got the call, which came from a payphone down the street." Hawkes told Mac.

CSI CRIME SCENE CSI CRIME SCENE CSI CRIME SCENE CSI CRIME SCENE 

Don found Laura in an empty interrogation room pacing up and down. He closed the door, then stood in front of her and stopped her pacing, his hands on her shoulders. He watched her falling apart in front of him, too upset to talk. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight as she sobbed into his chest. "Hey babe, its ok. We'll handle it. How did you find out?" he whispered into her ear. She looked up hesitantly, his blue eyes held hers, his arms still around her, protecting her, making her feel safe. Slowly she told him about the case and Stella's suspect. He never let her go. "You did the right thing" he told her when she finished. "I'll take over, go home." Laura opened her mouth to argue with him, but he silenced her with a kiss "I'll do this, call it a shift swap, I'll call you later."

"Don I can't let you do it, what if he knows about us, I don't want him coming after you too." She protested.

"Hey, it happened 3 years ago, I'll be fine, he probably doesn't even know about us." He tried to reassure her. The look in her eyes told him she wasn't convinced.

"You're forgetting all the publicity after we took down that Asian gang a couple of months ago, that photo they got of us?" she reminded him. "Don he's not stupid!"

"All criminals are stupid Kat, we just have to find their weakness, we'll get him, ... he won't get to you, I promise" he cupped her face in his hands and gently ran his thumbs across her cheeks drying her tears. She closed her eyes momentarily and he knew she'd given in to him. He pulled her back into his arms and hugged her. "we'll get him" he whispered into her ear before pulling back and guiding her out of the room.

CSI CRIME SCENE CSI CRIME SCENE CSI CRIME SCENE CSI CRIME SCENE 

A few minutes later Don entered the lab where Stella was working. She looked up and smiled at him. "What are you doing here its your day off?" She asked.

"I just swapped with Laura. She's gone home." He answered. "What do you need?"

"Is Laura alright, she took off out of here like a rocket a while ago, something about taking herself off the case, what's wrong?"

"You know those cases that get to you? Your suspect is hers. She arrested him last time he went to jail." Don confided. "At the trial he threatened her. She still has nightmares about it."


	5. Perfume

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**5. Perfume**

Danny was wondering how much closer he could get to Lindsay without it being noticed by anyone else. He could smell her perfume. He figured it was her favourite as she wore it often. It wasn't too sweet like some of the bimbos he had dated. It suited her. He needed to identify it, her birthday was only a few days away and it would be the perfect present. He decided he needed help. He figured Lindsay wouldn't tell him, but Laura might, seeing as how they'd become good friends since they met.

"Danny!" The sound of Lindsay's frustrated yell in his ear brought him out of his daydream.

"Huh? ... What's up Montana?" He asked slightly confused, like he had just woken up.

Lindsay waved at the microscope in front of her. "Take a look, what do you see?" She asked as she stepped aside to let him take her place. As he did so he raised his glasses to his forehead then peered through the lenses, adjusting the focus.

"Have you run this through GCMS?" he asked.

"Next on my list, what do you think it is?" Lindsay asked him.

"It's elastic, reminds me of prosthetic make up, GCMS should tell us what kind." He answered.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE > CSI CRIME SCENE > CSI CRIME SCENE > CSI CRIME SCENE > CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Hawkes and Mac approached the apartment from the previous night. Noticing the crime scene tape pulled from the doorway and flapping in the wind they paused, set down their kits and drew their guns. Mac looked around for any sign of the police unit which was still supposed to be there. Cautiously they edged towards the door and Mac pushed it open. "NYPD!" he called as he stepped through the doorway, Hawkes behind him alert, anticipating any movement. They edged their way into the apartment, once they were certain the living area was clear they edged towards the bedrooms, splitting up and taking one each. Both rooms were empty, as was the bathroom. Hawkes and Mac re-entered the lounge area replacing their guns in the holsters and became aware of a commotion in the hall. Mac went to check what was happening, a smile appearing as he was met by the rookie cop trying to restrain a young woman. Seeing Mac the rookie let the woman go and Mac put out his arm to stop her leaving. She looked up and glared at Mac.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! ... First this thug tries to stop me from going in to my apartment now you're trying to stop me leaving it!" she yelled.

"Detective Taylor, I'm with the crime lab. Are you Francesca Collins?" He introduced himself calmly before ascertaining her identity.

"Yeah, so what, what does the crime lab want with my place!" she ranted. "I want you and your tape stuff out of here now!"

"I'm sorry Mrs Collins, we can't do that. Do you have anyone you can call? A place you can stay?" Mac questioned gently.

"Why would I want to do that?" She hissed at Mac. The rookie was almost cowering by the wall as he observed the detective talking to the woman.

"Perhaps you had better come inside." Mac stepped aside and she entered the apartment. Nothing was particularly out of place, but she suddenly got a gut wrenching feeling that something wasn't right.

Mac motioned her to sit on the sofa as he pulled a photo of their victim from his pocket. "Mrs Collins, I understand you live here with your husband."

"Yes, he's away at a conference, he's due back tonight. Why?" she asked looking confused.

Mac held out the photo, "we were called in last night by your neighbours after some kind of disturbance, this man was found hanging from your balcony. ... From your photos we don't believe its your husband, but we so far haven't been able to identify him. Would you know who he is?"

Francesca stared at the photo before wiping some tears from her face. "It's Roger ... um Roger Braddock, ... he's a friend"

_**CSI CRIME SCENE > CSI CRIME SCENE > CSI CRIME SCENE > CSI CRIME SCENE > CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Don entered the lab where Stella was still reviewing the evidence from her case. "I talked to slime ball's parole officer. He got out a month ago, he's supposed to check in three times a week, guess what ... he missed the last 2. Word is already out for him to be picked up." Don told her his eyes shining a little more than they had been earlier when she had seen him.

"So let's go get him." Stella suggested starting to remove her lab coat.

"That ain't gonna be so easy Stell, word has it he's gone to ground. Uniforms have already been to his place, no one's seen him since Tuesday." Don answered the sparkle slowly disappearing from his eyes. "He has been working on a construction downtown, but he failed to show the last 3 days. Uniforms are checking who he worked with see if any have history." He added.

"So there's not much to do until they find him and they will. ... why don't you head off, go see Laura, check she's ok. I'll call you if anything comes up."

"I've got a couple of names of his associates we could check out." He offered, Stella looked up from the microscope where she was processing evidence.

"I've got plenty here to work on. Give the names to the uniforms let them check them out for once, if they find anything they'll call you. It's your weekend off. Go home." She told him. He had to admit that he did want to be at home. He nodded.

"You call me if you get anything." He stressed. She agreed and he left.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE > CSI CRIME SCENE > CSI CRIME SCENE > CSI CRIME SCENE > CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Laura was unpacking boxes in the lounge when her phone rang. Picking it up she checked the caller display before answering. "Hey Danny."

"_Stevens, I need your help ... It's .. er .. um Montana's birthday soon-" he started._

"-and you want to know what to get for her?" Laura finished for him.

"_yes, ... no ... sort of" he stammered, his nerves in overdrive since she picked up the phone. "She's uh got this perfume"_

"And you want to know what it is and where to get it?" Laura asked, catching on fast. "I guess I could help." She answered.

"_That would be great ... "_

"It's called Elixir, ... I'd better warn you it's expensive, it's red and comes in a clear crystal bottle." She told him, feeling sorry for him as she heard him sigh when she said expensive. "Tell you what I've got a friend who works at Bloomingdales she gets a pretty good discount I'll see if she can get some for you." She offered. Danny accepted her offer gratefully and figured it would be worth every cent.

They had just said their goodbyes and he was about to hang up when she stopped him "Danny! Wait someone's at the door." He heard faint pounding on her door as she set the phone down. The way it sounded put him on edge.

* * *

_Sorry the update took so long. My writing partner sort of went to ground and I had to make up her part of the story too. Also a bit of writers block on where Lindsay and Danny's case is going. Hope the next chapter won't be such a long wait._


	6. A Delivery

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**6. A Delivery**

Laura took her gun from the table by the door before checking the peep hole. All she could see were flowers, not the sort Don would send her, so her nerves went into overdrive and she returned to the phone. "Danny you still there?"

"_Yeah, what's up Laura?" he asked his conversation a few minutes ago forgotten as his instincts kicked in. "You ok?"_

"I'm fine, looks like its just a flower delivery, but ... Have you seen Don around this morning?" She asked still uncertain as the pounding started again.

"_Yeah he told me about the case. You think its connected?" Danny asked._

"I don't know, maybe I'm just overreacting." She sighed. "I've gotta answer this the guy isn't going away." She added as they pounded on the door again.

"_I'm sending a unit over just in case, be careful, and keep the line open" he advised, picking up a phone in the lab as he set his cell phone on the counter on speaker._

Laura edged back to the door and put her cell on the table nearby. Taking another look through the peephole she felt a chill go up her spine and she slipped on her jacket and tucked her cuffs in the pocket before opening the door. Ensuring she kept her gun out of sight she greeted the delivery man calmly.

"Delivery for Laura Stevens. That you?" he asked as he held out the flowers and stepped forward towards the door before she got a look at his face, Laura's nerve snapped and she pulled her gun on him, he dropped the flowers as she pinned him against the wall and cuffed him as two uniformed officers arrived and took responsibility for him.

"Detective you ok?" one asked and she nodded. "What do you want us to charge him with?"

She looked at the two officers and the squirt of a delivery guy, he was barely more than a kid and looked scared half to death.

"I didn't mean anything, I just got asked to deliver this order" he snivelled.

"Where from and who placed the order?" she demanded as she retrieved her phone from the table.

"Ortega's. I don't know who ordered them, I just got told to bring them here."

Laura put the phone to her ear. "Danny its ok. I've got back up. If you see Don get him to call me .. yeah I'm fine. ... Ciao" she cancelled the call and hit one of her speed dial numbers. "Hi .. its me call me when you get this I need to talk to you." She hung up having left the voicemail. Then taking the flowers and removing the blank card she dialled the number on it. "Ortega? ... yeah its Detective Stevens, can you tell me if ... he did? When? ... This may sound stupid but what did he order? ... yeah, ok. ... No they're beautiful, its just that-" she paused. "Never mind I owe your delivery guy an apology .. he new? ... yeah ... bad day at work, I'm a bit jumpy. ... you're wonderful thank you." She hung up and turned to the officers. "Let him go. He's legit. ... a word of advice Wayne, please tell people where you're from and let them see your face before pushing flowers in their face it will save a lot of stress for everyone concerned."

The officers removed the cuffs and returned them to Laura. Wayne apologised and slunk off. The uniforms ensured Laura was ok then turned to leave as she picked up the flowers. Don passed them in the hall way as he arrived home and they left.

"Kat you alright?" he asked concerned. She nodded and stepped back into the apartment as he followed her.

"I'm fine, a misunderstanding. ... Thank you for the flowers." She grinned as she put them on the dining table, Don locked the door and followed her

"What was going on?" he asked indicating the hallway, before pulling her gently towards him and tipped his head to kiss her, but stopped and whispered. "You're shaking."

"It's nothing" she replied, her eyes deliberately focused anywhere but at his face. She started to pull away but he stopped her.

"Laura, ... look at me" he demanded softly. She slowly looked up into his eyes, his locked with hers. "Is there something else I should know about Diaz? Is there more than what happened at the trial?" he asked.

Laura shook her head. "Not really, did you ever look up the transcript?"

"I didn't need to." He watched tears form in her eyes. "What is it?"

"I kind of omitted the details." Don could feel her still shaking. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "He made other threats too, explicit ones about what else he-"

"Sh! Its ok babe, he won't get the chance. I promise, we'll get him first. ... now tell me what happened here." He changed the subject.

"I overreacted, it was stupid. Ortega sent a new guy to deliver the flowers you ordered. They weren't the usual ones and I panicked. Its OK it got sorted." She croaked at him trying to bring her emotions under control. Don looked over at the slightly battered arrangement on the table.

"Why didn't he send the normal ones?" he asked slightly miffed that his attempt to cheer her up had gone so wrong.

"couldn't get any so he knew I'd ordered these in the past so he substituted them." She answered. "I know now you were trying to cheer me up. I think Wayne learnt a lesson he won't soon forget" she said as she looked up at Don and grinned.

"Just remind me not to come home unexpectedly when you've had a bad day, I don't want to know what you'd do." He grinned back. Feeling her finally start to relax he dipped his head and kissed her, gently at first, then as she responded and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer he deepened the kiss only to be interrupted a moment later by his phone ringing. They broke apart slightly as he reached into his jacket pocket and answered it. Laura tugged at the knot in his tie and pulled it off and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. Don stopped her then walked away with the phone and closed the door to the bedroom so that he was out of earshot of Laura.

"Stella? ... What are you saying?" he asked a mixture of confusion and anger in his voice. "this has all been set up to get to her? ... but he couldn't know that she would get that scene. ... How? ... you telling me he's got someone with a badge working it?"

_**

* * *

Yeah, sorry really mean another cliff hanger. will be more soon...**_


	7. Set up

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**7. Set up**

Laura was in the kitchen arranging the flowers in a vase when Don walked in his jacket now discarded. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. She leaned against him. "Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"Stella ... She's got some more information" he said trying to stay calm.

"Do you have to go again?" she asked, hoping he'd say no, but in reality would probably say yes.

"Not yet. ... Laura .. we need to talk" He said slowly. She felt a chill down her spine again, this was serious. It wasn't very often he called her Laura outside of work. She nodded, as he eased his hold on her and lead her into the lounge.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE **_

Danny and Lindsay were in the locker room collecting their stuff when Stella rushed in.

"Hey guys, glad I caught you, do you have plans this afternoon?" she asked.

"Only to go shoot some pool, why?" Danny asked.

"Would you take Laura? ... Flack needs to get back here and he doesn't want to leave her alone." Stella explained.

"Danny said your case is mixed up with an old one of hers." Stated Lindsay a little confused for the need to baby sit their friend.

"Roberto Diaz" Stella answered as if it was to mean something, then realised Lindsay probably hadn't heard of the case. "... Laura took him down about 4 years ago on dealing and rape. 3 years ago at the trial he threatened her, you know the sort of thing, most of the time they're empty threats, this time we get the feeling he intends to follow through and his were very explicit ." She informed her stressing the "very".

"I'm starting to remember the case now, it made the headlines for a while, that was Laura?" Danny asked.

"Her name was never released to the press, but yes. ... That case got her promoted to Detective and into vice. ... Diaz got out on parole a month ago and we think he's renewing his connections. ... He dropped off the radar 3 days ago, we haven't got enough evidence to get protection for Laura yet, and there may be another complication-." Stella explained.

"Can't homicide work something out? Put her on desk duty or something? .. Isn't that what normally happens?" asked Lindsay, interrupting Stella, still a little frustrated that her afternoon with Danny was going to turn into something else.

"This isn't normal Linds. Laura was on secondary call last night, we weren't busy enough for her to get that call, I think someone on the inside is manipulating the situation. Which is why we're keeping this very low key right now, I don't want to risk anyone finding out what we know." She informed them. "Can we keep it just between the team?" she asked finally. Danny nodded.

"Tell Flack we'll head over ... I'll swing by my place and pick up some stuff first." he answered looking at Lindsay who nodded, indicating that she would do the same, now she understood the implications.

Stella gave Danny an envelope. "He needs to see this before he comes back. It's the trial transcript. I flagged some pages he may need to ask Laura about, I haven't finished it yet, I'll let you know if there's anything else."

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Having talked to Francesca Collins Mac allowed her into the bedroom to pack a bag. When she emerged she had also changed. Hawkes noted also the change in footwear for a pair of red stiletto shoes. Something about them seemed odd.

"Mrs Collins, do you have a problem with your shoe?" He asked.

"The heel cap is missing, I'm gonna get it fixed at the place down the street on my way out." She muttered.

"Can I take a look?" Sheldon asked, she shrugged and dropped onto the sofa and slipped off the shoe. Taking it in his gloved hands he inspected it. Mac returned to the room and watched the scene unfold. "When did you last wear these Mrs Collins?"

"Last night. I changed here before going to stay the night to look after a sick friend."

"What time were you here?" Mac asked as Hawkes opened his case an removed a couple of items.

"Around 10. I'd been out with some clients for dinner." She answered warily, wondering what was going on and why the interest in her shoe.

"Mac, I got blood." Hawkes announced holding out the heel of the shoe indicating that's where it had come from, along with the pink stained swab he had used to test it.

"Mrs Collins, I think we need to have a talk at the precinct." Mac told her. She sighed

"Why can't we talk here?" she asked a little agitated.

"Because we believe that the shoe you were just wearing is what killed Mr Braddock. So we're going to have a few more questions" Mac stated as he indicated for the uniformed officer in the doorway to escort her out.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Laura sat on the sofa, Don sat on the coffee table facing her. Her eyes flicked across his face, noting his tight jaw and subdued eyes. He was holding her hands. "What's wrong?" she asked, the chill now apparently a permanent fixture in her spine. His phone beeped with a message, which he read before looking at Laura.

"I will have to go in, but not for a little while. ... Stella's uncovered something, we don't know yet how important it is." He began, his eyes not leaving hers. "Danny and Lindsay are on their way over to stay with you-"

"What don't you trust me not to shoot the next person to knock at the door?" She asked icily.

He squeezed her hands. "It's not that, let me finish." He replied with a calmness he didn't feel. "I trust you to do what's necessary. What I don't trust is Diaz and whoever is working with him. ... you shouldn't have been at that scene last night Kat. Someone changed the on call list, and told dispatch you had to take it." He paused for a moment to let things sink in before delivering the final blow. "We think he's trying to set you up babe ... I won't let him do that, we've got a date at St Mark's in a few weeks and he's not going to stop us, OK?"

Laura nodded. "I love you" she whispered as his lips touched hers.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter it has had several re-writes over the last few days while I try to piece together where the cases are going, especially as my writing partner has lost interest! _

_Is there anyone that would like to Beta for me to offer advice and help keep me going? _

_I hope to post the next chapter before the weekend, as I am away next week and am unlikely to have internet!!!! _


	8. In the wind

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**8. In the wind**

Don opened the door to admit Danny, who handed him the envelope Stella had sent. "She ok?" he asked.

"Depends what you call almost taking out the flower delivery guy." He answered, grinning at Danny for a moment, then he turned serious. "She wont admit it but she's terrified."

"Where is she?" asked Danny looking round.

"Fixing up the spare room for you and Monroe. I figured she'd feel safer here than anywhere else and neither of you have the space for us too ... and if you think I'd subject her to your pool table forget it." Don answered, cutting off Danny's thoughts when he opened his mouth.

"There's nothing wrong with my pool table." Danny argued.

"For you and Monroe maybe, but its not right, don't ever ask me to play pool on it again." Don replied grimacing at the thought.

"It gets cleaned, none of my other guests have complained" Danny moaned.

"Yeah well, we're staying here." Don cut the conversation short. "Where is Monroe?"

"Montana's on her way. She's stopped to pick up some groceries since we didn't know what you'd already have." Danny answered.

"I'd better take a look at this, ... I'll tell Kat you're here" said Don holding up the envelope and moving towards the bedrooms.

Danny looked around, feeling a bit sorry for them, they were supposed to have had the weekend off to finish moving in. Now they had been embroiled in a case which shouldn't have got near them. He dropped his bag in the corner and went to the window, casually looking out. He checked up and down the street to see if there was anyone apparently loitering in doorways, but came up empty and sighed. That was something, at least no one appeared to be canvassing the apartment block.

Laura was moving boxes when Don joined her. "Danny's here" he informed her as he pulled her into his arms. "I've got some reading to do before I head in and I'll probably have questions." He whispered. She nodded.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"I don't know babe. You'll be fine with Danny and Lindsay." He answered.

She looked up at him. "They'll look out for me, but I won't feel better until you get back." She grinned nervously, "we've got some time to make up here."

"Danny and Lindsay can help unpack." He countered.

She trailed her fingers through the hair behind his ears and he felt the sparks shoot down his spine, he caught his breath. Why was this point so sensitive with her? It hadn't been with his other girlfriends. There again none of them came close to the feelings she gave him. She got the reaction she wanted. "That wasn't the time I was talking about" she whispered seductively in his ear as she brushed past him and went to the door. He caught her hand and pulled her back locking her in his arms.

"That was mean Kat, ..." he purred as he began to trail kisses from her ear down her neck, leaving her breathless. "Two can play that game" he whispered as he let her go and gently pushed her to the door as the bell rang. "You'd better go see Monroe, I'll check this out." He finished, waving the package he still carried.

Laura left the room and returned to the lounge to greet her friends and colleagues who had arrived to stand guard. Don went to their bedroom and stretched out on the bed as it provided a quiet space for him to read the stuff Stella had sent, but it took him several minutes before he could open it. At first he couldn't concentrate, he could still feel the tingling of her fingers in his hair, and the feeling as she removed his tie earlier. How was he that lucky? He'd almost lost her a few months before, it wasn't going to happen again. He looked at the envelope and slowly slid out the document. He didn't want to read it, but he knew he had to. She had told him about this case during one of their all night get him through the pain sessions soon after they met. She hadn't gone into detail, but gave him enough to know that it still played on her mind from time to time. She also suggested that he read the transcript then, but he'd trusted her and never thought it necessary. He was scared what he would find. Slowly he opened the document to the first marker Stella had put in.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Francesca Collins was sitting fidgeting in an interrogation room. Mac and Hawkes were watching her through the one way mirror. Stella opened the door. "Mac, good you're back. We need to talk as soon as you're done here."

Mac looked at her pensively. He hated it when she did that. "Angel's on her way, Hawkes can help, what's up Stella?" He replied, knowing that she wouldn't normally interrupt him when he was about to interview a suspect.

She came all the way in and closed the door. "Danny and Lindsay's case was a hoax. They've headed over to Flack and Laura's. ... Laura took herself off the case this morning. Flack took over, she was set up to take the call out last night, our suspect was one she put away 3 years ago who made explicit threats when he was found guilty. He's been released on parole and is in the wind. APB's out all over the place since Wednesday. Not been at work either since Tuesday. Not been seen at his apartment either." She said, quickly bringing Mac and Hawkes up to speed. "Danny and Lindsay are unofficially Laura's protection, until we can ID our internal link to Roberto Diaz. Somebody bumped her up the roster last night to make sure she got the call."

"We need to be careful, we can't afford to have this backfire. Hawkes let me know what happens, I'll be with Stella in the lab"

"Sure Mac, ... Is Laura ok?" he asked.

"She's pretty wired according to Flack, but with our guys there hopefully she'll be ok." She replied as she left the room with Mac.

_

* * *

_

_Hope you like this..._

_The title comes from a line Stella says, but having checked the dictionary definition (sad, I know) I think it can apply to more..._

**_in the wind: _**_about to occur; imminent; impending_


	9. Evidence Talks

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**9. Evidence Talks**

Laura and Lindsay were in the kitchen sorting groceries and Lindsay was explaining about their case. Danny was standing to the side watching them.

"You serious?" Laughed Laura "A bachelor party stunt? This I have got to hear!"

"They were from the cast of an off Broadway play some Jekyll and Hyde type thing, ...don't ask that's a whole other story." Lindsay began.

"They doped up the groom with some sleeping pills and dressed him up in the mask from the show then deposited him in the alley with some special effects blood and stuff." Danny continued.

"Hence the questionable trace putting Hazmat on alert?" Laura asked.

"You got it. They expected the groom to wake up and be home before dawn, before anyone found him, but they misjudged the dosage and he slept too long. When he did come round and saw Danny's ugly mug-" Lindsay answered.

"Hey Montana! Ugly?" he shrieked. "You didn't get a good look at him"

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" she continued glaring at Danny. "he saw Danny and freaked, not knowing where he was or what day it was."

"Now about half the cast are on charges of wasting police time and other stuff, the list was too long. Uniforms have got the case." Danny finished the story

"Please just promise me no tricks like that when you take Don out." Laura glared at Danny.

"What? ... Nah! Just plenty of beer ... I promise" he held up his hands.

"and no strippers" she warned. "Nothing that will get you all into trouble ... There's only one person I'll be bailing out of a jail cell" Laura cautioned as she headed back to the lounge leaving Danny and Lindsay looking at each other.

"You'll bail me out wont you Montana?" he pleaded.

"Not a chance!" she teased as she patted his cheek and followed Laura.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Hawkes and Angell entered the room with Francesca Collins. "What the hell is going on?" she ranted. "You have kept me here over an hour and I have to meet a client."

"Sorry Mrs Collins, but we need to straighten a few things out first." Hawkes responded, placing a file on the table in front of him as he and Angell sat down. "Can you explain your whereabouts last night?" He asked.

"I've already done that twice." She answered coolly.

"Well we need to hear it again." Angell answered firmly.

Francesca looked up at them, sighed and started relaying it again. When she concluded Hawkes showed her the photos of her shoe and the victim hanging over the railing. When shown the latter she almost threw up.

"Is there anything else you can tell us Mrs Collins which might help us find Roger's killer." Asked Hawkes. Francesca looked around furtively, but didn't answer.

"Where was your husband Mrs Collins?" asked Angell.

"He was at a conference in Washington, he's been there since Wednesday, he's due back tonight" Francesca answered.

"What conference is it?" Hawkes queried.

"A publishing convention, he's looking for new writers for his publishing house." She answered.

"Where was this taking place?" Enquired Angell as her cell phone rang. "I'll take this outside" she said as she left the room. She answered the phone outside the door.

"Angell, ... Captain Gerrard? ... Sorry you'll need to speak to Flack its his case ... I see ... what have you got? ... OK , have you got an address? ... Got it. You'd better send back up too. ... I can be there in 15." She hung up the phone and opened the interrogation room door and called Hawkes into the corridor."

"Are you ok to fly solo, I just got pulled for another case?" she asked.

"No problem. I'm done for now, I'll let Mac know what's happening." Hawkes replied as they went separate directions.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Stella entered the lab where Adam was working. "Hey Adam, how are we doing with the rest of the finger prints from the scene?" she asked.

"I'm just running the last one now, the rest belonged to the vic or Diaz. This one's different, I'll call you if I get anything." He informed her.

"Thanks, I'll be in autopsy." She answered

"I also got the trace results back from the cat, the blood belonged to our vic, there was something else, a woman's perfume, Kalli, pretty rare, made by a family firm out west. They mostly sell via the internet, but there is one store in New York that's just started stocking it, went on sale last week at Willow's on Madison Avenue." He told her.

"That's great Adam, thanks ... Are you sure it's Kalli?" Stella asked thoughtfully.

"Positive, I ran it twice, it matches the details submitted for the patent application 6 months ago." He answered. "... you've got a theory?"

"Not really, just someone who might be able to help, Laura's family own the company which make it." She smiled and left the lab.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Stella entered the Morgue to find Sid finishing the autopsy on Jason Crowe. "Hey Sid, heard you were backed up, d'you have anything for me yet?" she asked.

"Stella, just in time, I've just finished. How's Laura, I heard she went home sick?" he rambled.

"Laura's fine, she's got history with our suspect, so she's recused herself. Flack's got it now. What can you tell me?"

"I'd put time of death around 4-6 pm yesterday, a dozen stab wounds, mostly superficial, but 3 penetrated about 4 inches, up to the hilt of the knife, one directly to the heart. From the angles I'd say he was already on the floor when he was stabbed. Most likely double hand over arm, a bit like the stance the samurai take before-" he informed her before she cut him off.

"-Ok Sid I get the picture." Stella responded.

"One more thing, I found trace amounts of Rohypnol, at the time he was killed he would have been incapacitated but aware of what was happening and most likely the blow to the heart was the final one.. It was also your cause of death."

"He suffered. ... We'll get the bastard for this." Stella muttered as her phone rang, she answered it. "Bonasera ... OK Adam I'll be right up." She told the caller. "Thanks Sid." Stella called over her shoulder as she almost ran out of the room. She must have made it to the lab in record time as Adam was still printing the results he had rung her about.

"Hey Stella, like I said we've got the final results there was no match in AFIS, but I did get a match to an NYPD control sample." Adam informed her.

"Great the system works let's pick the guy up!" Stella grinned.

"Stella, its not good ... its Laura" Adam announced nervously. "The prints are Laura's and one of the blood samples, ... that's Laura's too."

"That's impossible. She followed protocol last night, she wore gloves." Stella answered taking her phone and hitting a speed dial.

"... Flack, get Laura out of the apartment now, ... I don't know, anywhere, but stay off the radar until I can figure out what's going on. Laura's prints and DNA turned up at Jason Crowe's crime scene. ... Yeah call me." She rambled to Don on the other end of the call. "Adam, check the wire see if anything's shaking, I'm gonna find Mac. ... She didn't do this. Diaz is setting her up!" She exclaimed as she left the room.

* * *

_There is likely to be a few references to the events in Crossed Paths in the next few chapters, but hopefully it will make sense if you haven't read that first. If it doesn't let me know._

_Please review ... I like to know what you think... if you like this ...any suggestions...PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!_

_Thanks to my regular reviewers, I don't think this would have gone this far without you._


	10. Surprises

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**10. Surprises**

A knock on the apartment door startled everyone. Danny jumped up and checked the peep hole in the door. "Laura take a look, you know this guy?" He asked as he stepped back. Laura walked over and peered into the hallway through the viewer, before Danny could stop her she had yanked the bolts and flung the door open and thrown herself into the arms of the greying older man standing there.

"Hey sweetheart. Are you alright?" he asked as he hugged her. She nodded and started pulling him into the apartment. He deposited a suitcase inside the door.

"Laura, don't ya think-?" Danny began as Laura pushed the door closed.

"Dan it's ok" she gasped, controlling the sudden surge of adrenalin which had overtaken her. "Sorry, guys this is my father, Andrew Stevens, Dad meet Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe, we work together." She finished slightly breathless from excitement.

They all shook hands. "What are you doing here, I didn't expect you until Monday." Laura asked her father, her excitement contained.

"I thought I'd come and lend you a hand to settle in and your mother wanted me to check some details about the wedding. If it's not a good time I can come back after I've checked into my hotel."

"... Its ok. I actually need to talk to you." She answered then looked at Danny and Lindsay "Would you do me a favour? Go grab a coffee or something across the street I'd like to talk to my father alone." She asked.

"Laura we shouldn't-" Danny began.

"Please, Don's still here, I'll be fine besides you'll see anything happening from the coffee shop." She urged.

Lindsay nodded. "Call us when you're ready." She added as she reached for her jacket and bundled Danny out the door.

"Laura? ... are you in trouble?" her father asked. She nodded slowly as they sat down. "Where's Don?" he questioned.

"Bedroom, ... he's reading the Diaz transcript" she answered flatly. "I was called out last night, turns out he's the suspect."

"He's out of jail?" he asked gently. Laura nodded.

"He broke parole 3 days ago." She looked up as she heard the bedroom door bang and Don walked in.

"Kat we have to move" he looked around "Mr Stevens! ... I'm sorry sir, but for Laura's safety we have to leave now." He was surprised by his future father in law's visit, but business came first. No one else was present " ... Where are Danny & Lindsay?" he asked.

"I sent them for coffee across the street." She answered.

"Don, if my daughter is in danger you do what whatever's necessary to keep her safe, call me later sweetheart" he said as he kissed Laura and went to the door to pick up his suitcase as there was a loud bang and the door flew in. Andrew Stevens jumped back against the wall as Don pulled Laura aside. A moment later police swarmed in shotguns in hand pointing at the 3 occupants. Angell followed them.

"Angell! What the F-!" Don shouted as he was relieved of his gun.

"-Shut up Flack. You're being disarmed for our protection, we're here for her, you can pick your gun up from Gerrard later." She interrupted as she thrust a warrant at him and then started to cuff a stunned Laura. "You're under arrest for the murder of Jason Crowe. You have the right to remain silent---" Angell continued reading Laura her rights as she lead her out of the room securing the cuffs as she went. The rest of the police retreated to the hallway.

"What is going on?" demanded Laura's father. "Does she need a lawyer?" he asked Don, who shook his head.

"I don't know." He muttered as he opened the warrant and read it, when he had got the gist of it he grabbed his phone and hit a speed dial.

"Stella! ... What the F+++ is going on over there!?" he yelled. "Angell just blew in here and arrested her for Crowe's murder!" he continued to rant hardly stopping for breath. "I'll be there in 10 minutes and I want to know where the hell this all came from!" he hung up resisting the urge to kick something. Laura's father could see he was annoyed and went over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don, listen to me, you can't help her like this, you know that. We both know she's not involved. Diaz has got to be behind this. ... the question is how do we prove it?"

Don let out a long breath trying to focus and cool his rage. Her father was right. Two CSIs from another unit entered the apartment. Don glared at them. It was inevitable that their place would be processed. The murder weapon was still missing.

"I want a second opinion on everything you find with a team of my choosing" he growled at them as he walked out with Laura's father right behind.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Danny and Lindsay had just sat down with their coffee when several police cars pulled up outside the building. They got as far as the door to find out what was going on when Stella rang Danny he told her what was happening and he pulled Lindsay back to their table when he hung up.

"We're going back to the lab" he muttered as they watched Angell lead Laura down to one of the waiting cars, her hands cuffed behind her back. "Flack is steaming, we need to get to him before Gerrard sees him." He told Lindsay then held out the keys for his vehicle. "I'm parked around the corner, I'll meet you there." He told her firmly. She nodded as most of the cars pulled away and two CSIs they didn't recognise went into the building with their silver cases and cameras. This time Danny and Lindsay did leave. Don and Andrew Stevens were leaving the building as Danny crossed the street, he pointed to the direction Lindsay had already gone and Don started heading that way as Danny caught them up. Surprised at how calm Don seemed compared to what Stella had told him.

"We'll get Diaz for this." He stated. Don just nodded.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

At the lab Stella, Mac and Adam were in Mac's office when Gerrard walked in.

"Taylor your team will hand over everything they have on the Diaz case and have no further dealings in this matter. Laura Stevens has been arrested for the murder of Jason Crowe. She will be questioned by IAB and my team and arraigned this evening. None of your team will have any contact with her or Flack, who with immediate effect is suspended pending an internal enquiry. Detective Angell is delivering his gun to me and I will relieve him of his badge when he comes to collect it. The first one from this lab to break the order will cause the firing of everyone on your team." He ranted. "I expect all evidence to be handed to the two police officers outside within 15 minutes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly although you do realise that she is being set up don't you" hissed Mac waiting for the next bombshell to drop.

"Who on earth would want to set her up Taylor? Those were idle threats made by a petty crook. How many times do we see that in out job? ... 15 minutes with full chain of custody logs" he answered and walked out.

"Mac! What are we gonna do?" Yelled Stella furious that he had the upper hand in one of their cases again, just because of his rank.

"Stella, there's not a lot we can do for now. He's splitting the team and using threats. ... Give him everything you have." He conceded sadly then turned to the other member of the team present. "Adam we need a couple of prepay cell phones, preferably ones with no GPS locators." He said.

Mac took his cell phone from his desk "I'll give Danny a heads up" he said as he hit Danny's speed dial number, as Stella and Adam left.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who is reading this. _

_I have chapter 11 ready to post and chapter 12 is half done too - there are more fireworks to come so if you don't want to wait too long press that nice button down on the left and let me know if you like this._


	11. By the book?

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine._

_Thank you for the reviews, plot bunnies in overdrive, here is the next chapter_

* * *

**11. By the book? **

Mac entered the lab a few minutes later and saw Stella seal the last of the transport boxes containing the evidence. The police officer with her signed the custody log, Stella countersigned it and tore off the lab copy leaving the original to go with the evidence and they watched as the officer left the lab with 2 transport boxes one of which his colleague outside the door relieved him of as they headed for the elevators.

"I wish someone would nail Gerrard for interfering in our investigations" seethed Stella. Mac nodded.

"Mac we just let them walk out of here with all the evidence." She wailed.

"That's not strictly true" said Adam with a small grin. "When Laura's name came up I guessed we'd get a visit from the Brass and I kind of copied as much as I could. I couldn't get everything, but at least I managed to copy the computer file and the paperwork."

"Adam I could kiss you!" beamed Stella "at least we have something to work with."

"Stella, Danny and Lindsay are dropping Flack at the precinct with Laura's father, then they're coming in." Mac stated.

"Laura's father's here?" Stella asked surprised.

"He probably came in early for a business meeting on Tuesday." Adam answered. Stella looked at him.

"How would you know?" she asked lightly.

"Laura told me this morning when we talked about the cat. She wasn't expecting him until Monday." Adam answered.

"Well he's here and he's organising a lawyer for her so she doesn't have to rely on the department rep." Mac informed them

"Right now that's probably a good thing."

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Flack headed for the interrogation rooms, with Laura's father, but they were stopped by Angell. "Flack you know the drill. You can't go in. It's not your case anymore and you're not family." She told him pointedly. "... I told you before she's a cold blooded killer and I would take her down" She said alluding to an earlier case where Laura's partner was murdered along with 2 FBI agents.

"In that case young lady I suggest I speak with her." Andrew stated, cutting off Don who was about to tear into Angell.

"Are you a lawyer?" she asked coldly her eyes glaring at Don, who was silently seething.

"No, but I am her father." Andrew answered firmly.

"Ok, but just for a minute." She reluctantly agreed.

Andrew turned to Don and gently pushed him onto a nearby bench whispering to him. "I'll tell her what I can, but I may not get a chance. She needs you to keep it cool, this will be doing as much to her as it is to you, wait till I come out" Andrew pleaded with the younger man.

Angell nodded to the officer at the door and Andrew went into the interrogation room. Laura stood up and they hugged each other briefly. "How's Don?" she asked anxiously.

"Madder than a March hare, but he'll be ok. How are you sweetheart?" he replied.

"Hanging in there. How did Angell get the case when Don was working it?" she questioned. "What has Stella said? Has Adam finished processing the trace from the cat?"

"Slow down Laura." He cautioned. "Things are way more complicated than you know honey, I'm on my way to see Mac Taylor, find out what they know. I've also made some calls, requested a lawyer, Ben Rawlinson will bring one of his colleagues in to look after you, until you've spoken to them I suggest you stay quiet."

"But I didn't do anything!" Laura moaned "She's got it in for me. She was the one that wanted to arrest me when Mark was killed!"

"Don't panic Laura, we'll get it sorted somehow, just make sure you answer all Ben's questions, tell him as much as you can." He advised.

"I will." She answered as Angell opened the door, indicating their time was up. "Tell Don I love him and to go by the book ... look after him for me" She told her father. "... I've got nothing to hide." She finished, glaring at Angell.

"We'll do what we can sweetheart. Have faith" he told her and walked out. Laura sank back on the chair.

Back outside, Andrew and Don headed down the corridor together. Don glanced at Andrew and asked about Laura. He sighed. "I won't lie to you Don, she's not good right now, I think she's in shock. ... She says to tell you she loves you and to go by the book."

"She really said that?!" Don exclaimed with a slight grin. "She might be doing better than she's letting on. Make sure you tell Mac" he added in a lower tone.

"Is it important?" Andrew asked.

"Could be" Don answered. "I've got an appointment with the devil, just hope I don't get arrested with her." He continued and after pointing out how to get to the lab Don headed for Gerrard's office.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Hawkes, Danny and Lindsay were in Mac's office being given their "official" orders about staying away from Don and Laura. When a young uniformed officer entered.

"Sorry to interrupt Detective Taylor, but you wanted to know when Andrew Stevens arrived." She announced. Mac nodded at her to indicate that he should enter and the officer left closing the door. Andrew nodded at Danny and Lindsay and offered his hand to Mac and Hawkes, who introduced themselves. Mac then dismissed the detectives and offered Andrew a seat while they talked. After a while they stood up and shook hands again and Mac escorted Andrew to the elevator. After he had left Mac headed for the breakroom where the team were gathered awaiting further instructions.

"Lindsay can you work with Hawkes on the Collins case, I think her and her husband's alibis need checking out. Her story seems way to convenient somehow. Stella bring Danny up to speed and see what you can find out about how they got their information, its like they knew about Laura before we did. But remember you have to do this off the record, Gerrard will be watching and all our jobs are on the line. Andrew Stevens is waiting for Flack to finish with Gerrard, then they're heading over to the Four Seasons. He'll give Flack the phone so we can stay in touch. There's a big stink around the precinct with this case and I want to get to the bottom of it." Mac announced. Everyone nodded their agreement.

* * *

_The reference to the earlier case is the one from Crossed Paths, for anyone who doesn't know._

_You want to know what happens next? You know what to do..._


	12. Guilty until proven innocent

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**12. Guilty until proven innocent? **

Don took a deep breath and walked into Gerrard's office. For a few minutes Gerrard ignored him and continued to sign various documents. Don could see his gun on the desk, he was tempted to reach over and take it, but decided to wait for the onslaught. If he got into trouble she would never forgive him.

After what seemed an eternity Gerrard looked up. "I have no choice Flack but to suspend you pending an investigation into your conduct in the Diaz case. I've read the reports it seems you chose to ignore the facts on this case. ... Nice touch when she recused herself, but what made you take it?" He asked then continued without giving Don the opportunity to answer. "you were off duty, it wasn't your problem she should have handed it over to someone else. ..."

"She tried, she didn't want me to take it." Don answered tersely, fighting to control his mounting rage.

"Convenient that don't you think? Oldest trick in the book Flack, she says no, you do it anyway, you're a romantic, she's got you right where she wants you and if you're not careful you'll go down with her and then what would your old man say!" Gerrard ranted.

"My father has nothing to do with this! She didn't do anything except her job! ... You haven't been there when she's haunted by nightmares about Diaz!" Don realised immediately he had said more than he should and shut up.

"Touching. Flack you have to learn you're not a one man band who can solve all your girl's problems. ... You've got what it takes to go far here. ... If you know what's right for you let her sweat this out on her own, get your own stuff in order and I'm sure the investigation will clear you. ... Think about it. ... She's been involved in 4 murders in 3 months. She's going down Flack, don't let her take you down too."

"She had nothing to do with that other case and you know it! She almost got herself killed taking down that gang! Hell, she even got a commendation for it!" Don yelled, furious that this asshole didn't seem to see the truth. "She didn't kill Crowe, and I'm gonna prove it!" he spat.

"Flack the case is Angell's now, I've pulled the evidence from Taylor's team to have it analysed by another unit, all we need is for them to confirm Bonasera's own findings, that Stevens' fingerprints and DNA were at the crime scene." Gerrard's phone rang, he answered it. Don couldn't glean any information from his yes, no answers, so he had to wait. Hanging up Gerrard looked at Don "... they found the murder weapon and a bloody shirt at your apartment. They're running the analysis now, but her prints are definitely on the knife."

"No! She did not do this! Whoever is behind this is setting her up and I won't let that happen!" Don yelled. "You want me suspended fine, but you can't stop me doing whatever it takes to find Diaz, ... Don't worry I won't kill him. I'll just look forward to him rotting in jail!" He flicked his badge off his belt, Gerrard stretched out his hand to take it, Don ignored it and slammed it onto the desk and turned to walk away.

"Just one more thing Flack" Don paused but didn't look at Gerrard. "Stevens is not allowed visitors except her lawyer and Taylor's team have been warned to stay away from both of you. Don't mess with me or you'll lose your badge for good."

Don yanked the door open and let it bang against the wall as he stormed out.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Lindsay and Hawkes were in the breakroom going over the files from the Collins case. "Has anyone checked with the hotel in DC about the convention?" Lindsay asked.

"Next on my list. You wanna take a shot at Francesca Collins?" Hawkes replied. Lindsay shook her head.

"I'll wait until we hear about the husband. Do we know what time he's due in?"

"He should be taking off around now. I'm waiting for a call from check-in to confirm he's on the flight, then I'll have airport security bring him in." Hawkes answered.

"I'll try and talk to the publishing company and see if I can find out what else Mr Collins may have been doing." Lindsay suggested, flicking through the file again. "Hey Hawkes, have you had the results of the piece of rubber from the vic's wound?" She asked.

"Yeah, confirmed it was the rubber heel pad from Francesca Collins shoe and blood trace on the heel matches Roger Braddock." He responded.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

The door to the interrogation room opened. Mark Rawlinson, a youngish man dressed in a dark suit entered accompanied by another man in his 40s, with dark hair, wearing an expensive grey silk suit. Laura, who had been pacing the room turned and looked at them. Mark quickly took in her appearance, she was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, her hair was ruffled where she had obviously been raking her hands through it. "Laura are they treating you right?" he asked.

"Mark, thank god, Dad said he'd called someone. I'm ok, I just can't believe what's happening." She rambled.

"That's what we're gonna sort out." He told her, then introduced his companion. "Laura this is Henry Wallis, senior partner of Wallis, Cornwall and Knight, Henry has a lot of experience in cases like yours." Mark told her. "Henry, Laura Stevens."

"Mr Wallis, I've heard of you, thank you for coming." She acknowledged as they shook hands and they all sat down.

"Mark has given me an overview, but I'd like you to tell me everything that happened after you left the precinct yesterday." He requested.

"I was on the early shift, so I got away around 3. I had a doctor's appointment to check my shoulder, then I stopped grocery shopping at the corner store by the apartment. I got home around 4.30 and stayed there until I got the call out around 9."

"What did you do when you got home?" he asked.

"I changed, then started unpacking some of the boxes we hadn't got to yet. ... Don and I have just finished moving our stuff into the apartment, we planned to spend this weekend unpacking everything and getting straight."

"Don is your fiancé, right?" Henry questioned.

Laura nodded. "Don Flack, he's a detective with homicide too. ... He got home around 6.30 I guess, although I didn't really pay much attention to the time, I know it was almost dark. I was in the kitchen putting stuff away when he came in." she informed the lawyers. "... You want me to tell you everything right?" She queried looking at them apprehensively.

"Everything" Henry confirmed.

"He helped me reach the top cupboard to put away some stuff we don't really use, then we kind of got side tracked, he- it was the first time we'd been alone in almost a week, what with working different shifts and on call hours and moving and well .. we ended up in the bedroom and started-" Laura continued a little nervously.

"Ok Laura, I think you can skip that part" Henry interrupted as he ran his finger around the collar of his shirt, feeling distinctly uncomfortable at the prospect of hearing all the details of what they did. "What happened ... after?" he asked.

"We must have fallen asleep, the next thing I remember was hearing my phone ring in the lounge, I missed the call, but rang Dispatch straight back and was asked to attend the scene at Jason Crowe's apartment." She answered. They spent the next 30 minutes or so going over what happened at the crime scene, and then clarifying most of the details again, before they gave the ok for Laura to be questioned.

"Laura, I'm going to leave you with Henry, you know this isn't the sort of thing I handle." Mark informed her.

"I know, thanks for coming out." She said tiredly.

"You'll be find kid, Henry's the best at what he does." Mark told her. "When this is over you still need to come down to the office with Don and sign the pre-nup." Laura looked up at him stunned.

"What are you talking about?" she exclaimed. "Don't tell me! Mother asked you to do it?" She squealed.

"You didn't know?" Mark clarified. Laura shook her head.

"There will be no pre-nup, I've told her! ... I can't deal with this right now. ... Wait Mark, would you tell my father what's going on and ask him to keep her away from my wedding!" Laura hissed as she ran her hands through her hair again. Mark agreed and left. Henry too stepped out of the room to confer with Mark before the interrogation began.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews. Hope you all like this ..._

_Still more drama to come before things calm down a bit. ..._


	13. Loose cannon

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**13. Loose cannon**

Word quickly got around about the showdown in Gerrard's office and that Don had stormed out. Danny and Stella were trying to piece together what had happened with Diaz since his release, when Adam came in.

"Guys, one of you needs to talk to Flack somehow. He's like a loose canon at the moment. Apparently he nearly hit Gerrard. No one knows where he is right now." Adam told them, on hearing the news coming from the precinct as Mac walked in.

"I can imagine it wasn't pretty. ... I know what I'd do, if it was me and it was my girl they're holding ..." Danny mused.

"You'd try and march straight in and see her. ... That's you Danny, what would Flack do?" Asked Stella.

"Hit the gym maybe." Danny suggested. "well hit something anyway."

"Chances are he's not thinking straight, I think Danny's answer is closer to the point." Mac answered.

"If he is gonna try and see Laura what can we do?" asked Stella, still seething that the team was being kept apart.

"I don't know Stella. I'll tell Hawkes to keep an eye out, he's gone over there with Lindsay to speak to Francesca Collins again." Said Mac.

"But what if they run into each other and Gerrard finds out, he'll fire us." Stella mentioned nervously.

"I think the higher ups may have something to say about a whole department being fired at once don't you?" replied Mac and the others grinned a little. "I'll tell Hawkes to be careful and only to intervene if absolutely necessary." Mac assured them.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Laura was alone in the interrogation room waiting for her lawyer to return and for the brass from IAB to decide they'd kept her waiting long enough before they interrogated her. She was also waiting for the department rep to come see her, a formality in her case as she had her own legal representation. She was sat at the table in the room, twisting her engagement ring around her finger trying to work out what exactly had happened. Each time she looked at the stones all she could see were Don's eyes staring back at her, a kind of reflection from the two Ceylon sapphires separated by the diamond. Most of the time she found it comforting, Now she found it unnerving and she couldn't explain why. A commotion outside the door caught her attention. The door flew open and Don pushed his way in, past the uniformed officer, who was trying to restrain him. Laura jumped up. She knew he shouldn't be there.

"Don!" she cried surprised. "You can't be here, get out!"

"I needed to see you Kat." He breathed as he momentarily shrugged off the officer. "Are you alright?"

"I was doing fine until you barged in!" she yelled at him as she stepped back away from him. "Don't you do anything you're bloody told?! Get out of here, I'm not going to be responsible for getting your ass fired, which is what will happen when Gerrard finds out!"

Don and the officer looked at her stunned for a moment. "Laura?" Don questioned. She glared at him.

"I mean it Don, get out, think about this, don't give them cause to drag you into this." She told him firmly.

"I've already been dragged into this!" he snapped at her confused. He thought she would be pleased to see him.

"This isn't you're problem!" she snapped back. "Do yourself a favour and do this by the book. I won't have you put yourself on the line for whatever they are going to throw at me!"

"In case you haven't noticed it's my problem too, they searched the apartment and found the murder weapon with your prints!" he yelled at her. Laura looked stunned. He stepped towards her and put his hand out to her as the officer caught up and again tried to intervene. "Laura?" his voice softened seeing the look on her face, he never intended for her to find out like that.

"Get out!" she hissed as Angell walked in and stepped between them.

"Flack, you're already suspended, don't make it worse! Get out now!" Angell yelled at him. Laura glared at Angell then at Don.

"Just get out ... and you can take this with you!" she snapped as she pulled off her engagement ring and thrust it in his hand. "That should be enough to get you out of the mess you're in!" Laura spat at him. Don's eyes now full of anger and confusion stared back at her as the officer and Angell pushed him out towards the door. He seemed to get the message and shrugged them off and paused a moment.

"That what you want Kat?" He asked her his voice cold and firm.

"Yes, now go crawl to Gerrard and ask for your badge back!" she yelled and turned away.

He watched her for a second then as Angell tried again to push him out he shrugged her off turned and stormed out and down the corridor. As he got to the end he almost ran into Lindsay and Hawkes, who bundled him into a nearby interrogation room, he sank into the chair and sat starring at the ring in his hand, his mind in overdrive as he relived the days events and tried to make sense of them, her reaction had been the complete opposite of what he expected under the circumstances. Hawkes and Lindsay just looked at him then at each other.

"Stay with him Linds, I'll call Mac" Hawkes murmured and went into the corridor.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Angel turned on Laura after Flack left. "Nice touch, but you know it won't save him. Gerrard warned him, he just lost his badge for good."

Laura didn't move or respond to Angell, she couldn't, she felt dreadful for what she had just done, but hoped this time he got the message. The headache which had been had been threatening all afternoon now hit her full force and she leaned against the wall and sank to the floor her head in her hands as the tears threatened to engulf her, just as her lawyer walked in.

"Detective what is happening here?" Henry asked as he looked between Laura and Angell. "I want a medic in here now and no interrogation takes place until she's given the all clear."

Angell looked at him "Flack just burst in here and they had a row, she'll be fine" she explained.

"I don't care she is in no state for questioning and I demand a doctor sees her." Henry stood firm.

"Ok, Perkins, find a medic" she told the officer at the door, knowing that if she didn't Laura would be able to go free on a technicality.

* * *

_Thanks to BrainDamage for the original idea of Flack storming in to see Laura! _

_Hope you have all survived the high drama the last few chapters and enjoyed reading. Things get a bit calmer in the next few. _


	14. Medical Intervention

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_**Had hoped to post this Sunday, but had problems logging in ... hope you like it...**_

* * *

**14. Medical Intervention**

Hawkes paused in the doorway of the interrogation room, he quickly cast his eyes over the occupants. Henry Wallis saw him. "You're a doctor?" he asked.

"Sheldon Hawkes, ... Laura?" he answered as he went over to her and crouched down, Angell glared at him.

"Hawkes, you know what Gerrard said, you can't be here." Angell told him coldly.

"Right now Jen that doesn't matter, what the hell happened?" Hawkes asked keeping his voice measured as he inwardly seethed seeing Laura.

"Hawkes, this is your final warning either leave here now or I have no choice but to forcibly remove you" she told him.

"Detective what is going on?" asked Henry, studying the interaction between the other three occupants.

"Dr Hawkes is part of the team which works regularly with Stevens, protocol says that they should have no contact with her. A fact counsellor which you should know" Angell pointed out.

"Normally I would agree detective, but I think we have extenuating circumstances here, medical intervention comes first" Henry replied.

"Ok folks you're all gonna have to leave while I check her out." Sheldon announced authoritatively.

After thinking of arguing eventually Angell conceded and they all left.

"Laura, talk to me we haven't got long" Hawkes whispered, as he checked her pulse.

"Sheldon?" Laura looked up at him warily. "What's going on no-one will say anything?"

"Gerrard is playing politics again. Are you alright and what happened with Flack?" Hawkes asked.

"I've got a blinding headache, but I'm ok. ... Have you seen Don?." She sighed.

"He's doing about as good as you are right now." He confided as he helped her up and they sat at the table.

"I can't let him risk losing his badge for me, ... I know how the evidence is staking up. I expected Diaz to come after me, but not like this. He isn't done yet. ... This is likely to get worse before it gets better. ... Don doesn't deserve any of this." She said quietly.

"Mac, Stella and Danny are doing what they can, somehow they'll figure it out. Diaz won't get away with this." Sheldon looked around, then back at Laura and noticed a bandage on her arm. "What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"... I got cut taking down that dock worker for questioning a couple of days ago, he had a knife ... I didn't realise I'd got cut until after I managed to ruin a perfectly good shirt. I'm still drowning in the paperwork ... Don ... he said I've been a walking disaster this week. ... I managed to break a bottle of my favourite perfume on Monday ... doused a pile of clothes in a $100 bottle of Kalli" she looked up at Hawkes and gave him a nervous smile. "... nearly sprained my ankle on Wednesday tripping over while packing boxes at the apartment, then there's been my mother interfering in-" Laura stopped. "never mind, it's not important now, ... I guess this kind of caps a crap week" she sighed.

"Well at least it can only get better ... I've gotta go will you be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She sighed as she rubbed her temples, trying to relieve the pressure from her headache.

"I'll get you some water and pain killers. ... I'm sorry I can't do more." Sheldon replied as he got up and went to the door.

Laura looked up. "Thanks Doc, ... Tell- Tell Don I'm sorry." Hawkes paused a moment then left.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Over in the lab Stella was still going over the transcript from Diaz earlier trial. Danny was reviewing copies of the report and photos from her crime scene the night before, which Adam had managed to keep for them.

"Where was Laura when you arrived at the scene?" He asked trying to put things in context.

"In the doorway, she only arrived maybe 10 minutes before I did, she had checked with first on scene and had just finished taking a preliminary statement from the super. She hadn't gone into the apartment. ... I hadn't seen her for a couple of days so we talked about the new apartment. She said that Crowe's apartment looked like hers and Flack's. He was moving in."

"What about the cat?" he asked next.

"When I got there Animal Welfare were just leaving. She may have seen it, she didn't say."

"So how do we prove the evidence is wrong?" Danny asked as Mac entered.

"We need to know what happened when Laura was interrogated." Answered Stella.

"It hasn't happened yet. I had a call from Hawkes. They were just getting ready to start when Flack barged in. ... You've heard the rumours about what happened with Gerrard. ... that was nothing to what just happened with Laura. ... " Mac paused and looked at Stella and Danny concerned. "She just called off the engagement."

"Mac, she wouldn't do that!" Stella exclaimed.

"She has, Flack's with Lindsay at the moment sat staring at her engagement ring." Mac informed them.

"That's crazy Mac, they just moved in together, the wedding's in a month, I know her ma's been causing trouble, but this is out of left field." Danny protested.

"I'm with Danny, this doesn't sound right-". Stella began and got cut off when Mac's phone rang and he answered it.

When he heard Hawkes voice he put him on speaker. "Hawkes, I've got Danny and Stella with me."

"_I just got called in to see Laura after Flack left. Guys they're both in bad shape and none of this makes sense." Hawkes informed them._

"What exactly happened?" asked Stella.

"_Flack hasn't said anything, it's like he had no idea this was coming and she's more upset than I'd expect for what she just did." Hawkes told them._

"Did you talk to Laura?" asked Mac

"_Yeah, she said its been a crap week. ... She knows Flack's been suspended-" he responded._

"That's it!" shrieked Stella. She looked at Mac and Danny who wore confused expressions. "It's obvious! She would do anything to prevent him jeopardising his career. She's thinking if she calls off the engagement, severs their relationship, he gets his badge back!"

"The way Gerrard is handling this it probably won't make any difference." Muttered Danny.

* * *

_More drama in store in future chapters... Just need my plot bunnies to work out how I get from here to resolving the case! _


	15. Revenge

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**15. Revenge**

Hawkes returned to the interrogation room where he had left Don and Lindsay. He looked at Don who was still sitting staring at the ring. Hawkes turned to Lindsay, who shrugged her shoulders, indicating that was all he had done. Hawkes nodded and sat down at the opposite side of the table.

"Don, I just spoke to Laura. Some of the things she said don't make sense, especially giving you her ring like she did."

Don looked up. "Is she alright?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing a few painkillers wont cure. Looks like you could use a few too. ... Listen, I talked to the guys in the lab, we've got a theory" he paused to check if Don was following him. "We want to know what she said to you, ... did she give you anything we can use?"

"The only thing she gave me was this and a headache, what did you expect?" He answered sharply.

"Don, I think what Shel means is tell us what happened" Lindsay asked quietly, also sitting down.

"I thought she would- ... that things would be different. Why has she done it?" He rambled.

"That's what we're going to figure out. Think Don, she left us clues last time she was in trouble, she'll be doing whatever she can to help us now." Hawkes stressed.

"She just started yelling at me." He stopped and looked between Lindsay and Hawkes. "she told me she didn't want to be responsible for getting me fired, she didn't want me involved. ... I told her it was too late, that they found the murder weapon in the apartment. She didn't know."

"They haven't done her interrogation yet. They were waiting for her lawyer and the department rep." Sheldon told him. "Don she's scared. She knows it's a set up, but Gerrard has made it clear that if any of us intervene he'll fire all of us. Just talking to you right now is grounds in his book."

"The bastard! I swear, I'll shove his badge-" Don began forcefully.

"Don! Don't we'll get answers, but please do this right, we try and go by the book and maybe something will turn up." Lindsay coaxed.

" the book? ... its what she said. To her father and to me." He sighed not making the necessary connections in his confused state.

"She told you to do this by the book?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, ... then when Angel came in and said about Gerrard was when- ... she gave me this, she wants me to use it to get my badge back." He said sadly, indicating the ring.

"Don, there has got to be something she is trying to tell us. Something she couldn't say straight up ... would you think about it." Sheldon coaxed.

"Yeah. ... I'd better go talk to her father. ... Thanks guys." Don got up looking thoughtful "They won't get away with this, Diaz won't win, I will find him. He'll pay for this!" He announced firmly and left before the others could stop him.

"and we better go talk to Mrs Collins and release her for tonight." Hawkes concluded, before leaving with Lindsay.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Across town, Roberto Diaz took a seat in the booth at the back of a dark bar. A man sat in the shadows, not revealing himself.

"So how's it going?" Diaz asked.

"Just like you wanted, Stevens has been arrested, and the team's split. Gerrard played it just as I said."

"When are they going to send her up to Bedford?" Diaz whispered.

"Sometime tonight. They can't arraign her till they've interrogated her, that ain't happened yet. Judge Barker's sitting all night, so when they're done he'll see her."

"and she wont get bail?" questioned Diaz

"Cop on a murder rap? No chance, even if they were to offer bail it'll be at least a million, no way she can meet it."

"Good, I'm looking forward to this." Muttered Diaz.

"What have you got against her?" the mystery man asked.

"I promised her revenge, not quite how I planned it, but this is just the beginning." He answered. "She won't last 5 minutes in jail, I got plans for her, little miss goody two shoes."

"What about her fiancé? He's a cop, he's kicking up trouble with anyone who's prepared to listen." The man in the shadows continued.

"No problem, he'll be suspected too, that'll be enough." Diaz answered.

"Not exactly, it's Don Flack Junior, his father's was the department legend, the son can do no wrong, his old man still has connections." The man in the shadows informed Diaz.

"Junior won't be a problem, he wouldn't dare crawl to his old man if he's had his badge yanked. You just have to make sure Gerrard keeps him out of the way and doesn't give it back any time soon."

"That ain't gonna be easy, he's got his own connections with the Crime lab."

"Yeah but you said Gerrard had split them. Now it's up to you to keep them apart. I need for that little cow to be sent upstate." Diaz hissed.

"That's gonna be practically impossible" came the response.

"Well that's what I'm paying for so do it if you don't want anything to happen to those pretty girls of yours." Threatened Diaz. "Just make sure she's there by breakfast, I've arranged a nice surprise for her."

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Lindsay and Hawkes entered the interrogation room with Francesca Collins. "About bloody time someone showed up." She cursed.

"I'm sorry Mrs Collins, we've had some enquiries to make." Hawkes began "You're free to go for now, don't leave town." He told her. "We will probably have more questions tomorrow."

"Can I get back in my apartment?" she asked tiredly.

"No, I'm sorry" answered Lindsay. "It's still a crime scene. We'll let you know when we don't need it any more."

"But it's my home, where am I supposed to go?" she moaned

"A friend, a hotel?" Lindsay answered. "Mrs Collins, we're investigating the death of a friend of yours, I would expect you to do everything to help us find out who killed him"

"Roger was more my husband's friend, I didn't know him that well, but I would like to know what happened." She answered as she got up and walked to the door. "I'll find a hotel for tonight."

She walked out. Hawkes and Lindsay looked at each other. "She's lying" said Hawkes. "But I don't know why yet"

* * *

_Bedford is a reference to the Bedford Hills Correctional Facility a women's maximum security prison in New York State._


	16. Nothing to hide

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_**Warning: action and drama starting to increase ...**_

* * *

**16. Nothing to hide **

After Hawkes left, Henry Wallis and the department rep saw Laura and made her go over her statement again. The department rep was satisfied that Henry Wallis was adequately aware of procedures regarding the police and left. After a while the door opened again and Angell breezed in. She slammed a file on the desk and with her fists clenched she placed them on the table and leaned towards Laura.

"I've got you this time. You might have had Flack cover for you last time, this time you're on your own and we have the evidence to convict you." She accused Laura sharply. "Your prints and DNA were found in Jason Crowe's apartment and we found the murder weapon also with your prints and DNA on it in your apartment. That's pretty convincing and you have no alibi for the time of the murder and you conveniently made sure you were called in last night so you could cover your tracks, well it didn't work, Stella Bonasera herself confirmed your prints and DNA from the scene!" She continued to blast Laura.

Don heard the noise from the interrogation room when he left Hawkes and Lindsay. He managed to get himself into the observation booth unseen. He leaned against the glass watching what was going on. Angell continued to berate Laura giving her no time to say anything. Don felt his temper rising again, this wasn't fair. He was raging at the lawyer for letting it go on, at Angell for taking sides again, at Gerrard for separating everyone and mostly at himself for allowing it to happen. He knew Laura wasn't responsible and regardless of the fact that she had called off their engagement he still wanted to get her out of this.

He watched Angell push the evidence photos at Laura and told her what conclusions they had drawn. He was on the verge of storming in again when finally the lawyer intervened.

"Detective Angell, do you actually have any questions? ... If you don't get yourself under control I will have no option but to call an end to this interrogation."

"I have questions, and if you don't answer them Laura I'll have no option to bring IAB in" Angell hissed, glaring at Laura.

Don watched Laura take a deep breath and look around, her eyes paused for a moment on the one way mirror, almost like she was looking at him.

"Well ask, I told you before I have nothing to hide." Laura stated firmly as she continued to watch the glass, getting a feeling that she was being watched. That wouldn't be a surprise, probably Gerrard and IAB were there, waiting to turn the screws further. She looked away and glared at Angell.

"OK so start with where you were between 3 and 10 yesterday afternoon." Angell demanded.

Don almost shoved his fist through the window before storming out of the booth and out of the precinct. Laura heard the door bang and realised who had been watching, she took a deep breathe and answered Angell, as she talked she got up and circled the room, trying to put some space between her and the Detective.

"So you have no alibi?" Angel pushed.

"I didn't exactly think I'd need one!" Laura snapped and the two women glared at each other.

"Tell me about Diaz" Angell demanded.

"He's not someone I would ever want to see again." Laura answered. "... he scares me" she sighed as she sat back at the table.

"So you would do anything to make sure he's back in jail?" asked Angell

"No, ... I didn't even know he was out until this morning." Laura moaned.

"Tell me about these, they are yours aren't they?" Angell slammed a photo of a prescription bottle in front of Laura.

"Yes they're mine. They were prescribed for me when I dislocated my shoulder, to help me sleep when I was in pain. I haven't taken any in 6 weeks." Laura answered in a calm measured tone.

"until you fed them to Jason Crowe yesterday, tell me how you did it" asked Angell firmly.

"I didn't. I never met Jason Crowe. Tell me what motive I have for killing him!" Laura demanded.

"Plenty, anything to pin a crime on Roberto Diaz to have him sent back to jail" Angell hissed.

Angell continued to make demands and fire questions for the next hour. Repeatedly going over the same ground. Laura's answers were always consistent. In the end Angell grabbed the file "I'll give you 30 minutes to reconsider everything then we are taking you down to central booking where you will be charged with the murder of Jason Crowe and evidence tampering, after that you'll go downtown for arraignment and transfer to jail!" She roared and stormed out, frustrated that Laura hadn't cracked and admitted what had happened. Maybe she would let IAB have a go first, but something about the whole thing was starting to bother her and she didn't know what and right now that annoyed her more than not getting a confession.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Andrew Stevens opened the door to his hotel suite to find Don leaning on the door frame looking nothing like the composed detective he had met previously. Don pushed himself off the door frame and entered the room then collapsed onto the sofa and put his head in his hands. Andrew went to the bar and poured 2 drinks and pushed one into the younger man's hands.

"Here, you look like you need this, I take it things aren't going well at the moment." Andrew commented.

"They found the murder weapon with her DNA and prints on it in our apartment." Don announced quietly. "She didn't do anything and I don't know how we can prove it!" he almost yelled.

"Maybe Mac Taylor will have some answers, he seems a decent guy. He believes in you and her, he wants to help, asked me to give you this." Andrew told Don and held out the phone Mac had given him. "He wants you to ring him."

Don nodded and took the phone. He stared at it for a moment before draining the rest of the drink and hitting the dial button on the phone.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Stella entered Mac's office with a file. "Mac we may have something." She offered as Mac rubbed his chin and looked up from his computer.

"What is it Stella?" he asked.

"Hawkes is still bothered by something Laura said to him. I pulled her cases for this week. She arrested a dock worker in Staten Island Thursday, there was a scuffle and she got cut with a knife, it was taken as evidence, but get this, no one knows what happened to it once it came into the evidence locker. One of the uniforms signed it in while she was in ER having stitches, I just checked, it hasn't been analysed, and no one can find it right now."

"What about the dock worker?" asked Mac.

"Mitch Nelson, he's in Rikers awaiting trial. Laura's preliminary report doesn't have any connection to Diaz, but doesn't it seem strange that Jason Crowe was stabbed and evidence from a case of Laura's goes missing?." She informed her boss, who nodded taking in the information and trying to process it.

Adam burst in partially out of breath. "Stella, I've got it. Nelson was in Attica last year with Diaz, they were cell mates for about 6 months, and get this Nelson's brother is a guard at Bedford Hills Women's prison, he usually handles cases awaiting trial."

"Good work Adam, keep at it, I want to see the records for both the Nelson brothers. I want to know if they have anything to hide, if there's anything Diaz can hold over them." Mac said as Danny entered.

"We got results! Diaz has just been spotted in Greenwich Village, uniforms are en route to pick him up." Danny announced as the cell phone on Mac's desk rang. Mac picked it up and checked the caller ID.

"It's Flack. ... Don where are you?" Mac started, as he pondered whether to tell the young detective the latest news. "OK well hang tight, we're working on something here I'll be in touch soon to fill you in. ... No stay there for now. I'll call you soon" Mac promised.

* * *

_The plot bunnies are having mixed results at the moment ... I know where this is going, but not quite how to get there so thanks to BrainDamage for the help._

_For Madison Bellows: you may want to forget the crunches & the coffee in the next few chapters... Action and Drama to follow..._


	17. Puzzle pieces

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**17. Puzzle pieces**

Mac was going over the evidence report which Gerrard had let him see on Laura's case. He also had the report from Adam which detailed the incident at the docks and Hawkes scribbled notes which he had written on his return to the lab earlier. The official report seemed solid, but something bothered Mac. He took all the files and headed for the breakroom where Stella and Danny had taken a quick break.

"Can you take a look at these and tell me what I'm missing" Mac asked. "Somehow it's all connected but I can't see how."

"Sure Mac, grab a coffee." Stella suggested taking the files from Mac and a marker pen from her pocket. She started putting details from the files onto the glass wall, as they often did when thinking about cases. It worked well because they had information in front of them, but when they were finished the walls could be wiped down ready for the next time. Danny and Mac watched Stella for a minute, when she stopped and studied the board with a confused look it caught their attention.

"What's up Stella?" asked Mac as he cast his eyes across the information she had written up.

"The murder weapon!" exclaimed Danny. "Is it the same as the knife Nelson had Thursday?"

"It certainly would explain some things, if they struggled over the knife it would explain how her DNA and prints got on it and why it can't be found in evidence." Stella answered thoughtfully. "The other thing that bothers me is the perfume. Laura wears Kalli, her father ships it in to her. Hawkes said she broke a bottle earlier in the week while she was packing, it got into some clothes. If she did get close to the cat last night it may have been innocent transfer, don't ask me how I haven't figured it yet."

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Hawkes and Lindsay were working in one of the labs reviewing the details of the Collins' case again when Lindsay's phone rang. When she hung up she looked at Hawkes. "Jeff Collins never boarded the flight in DC. However he did board the flight last night according to the flight manifest."

"If that's so then where has he been for the last 24 hours?" asked Hawkes. "It also gives us a possible suspect. I'm gonna take another look at the murder weapons to see what else I can find. You want to take one?"

"I'll take the shoe" she answered.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Adam entered the breakroom. "hi guys, ... I just heard they missed picking up Diaz. He disappeared again." He announced.

"Damn!" exclaimed Stella.

"Thanks Adam. It's getting late why don't you go home?" Mac suggested.

"It's ok, I want to help, anyway I'm still trying to get through that string of bags from the Collins' case. Hawkes is helping." Adam replied.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

"I got something!" exclaimed Lindsay excitedly as she swabbed the sole of the shoe. "Some sort of residue, did you notice it?"

"I haven't had a chance to do much with it yet, other than confirm the blood on the heel belongs to our vic. which proves it's the murder weapon, Adam and I have spent all afternoon processing the bags he was suspended by." Hawkes replied.

A few minutes later Lindsay squealed. "I got prints!" She moved the tapes to the scanner and imported the images into the computer and set about running a search to see if she could get a match. "I guess it's a long shot, but we know they're not Francesca's, so we might be lucky."

"I got something too. It's the last bag in the line, was closest to the victim. Looks like an oily partial." He stepped aside to let Lindsay examine it under a magnifying lens.

"Could be the same residue." She concluded as the printer spat out her analysis on the residue from the shoe.

"It's consistent with the chemicals used in making book covers, you know the sort they use for the photo printing." She announced in simple terms, converting all the chemical names the report contained. "Isn't Jeff Collins in the publishing industry?"

"I'm beginning to suspect he crept back here for other reasons. I think we should have a chat with him. What d'you say we wait for him to arrive from DC?" Hawkes asked with a grin, because they both knew that if he was trying to keep his alibi alive that he was out of the city, he would almost certainly turn up at the airport when the flight arrived.

Lindsay grinned back. "Let's go catch a flight."

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Mac could see Gerrard in his office, but before he reached the door he ran into Angell.

"Mac Taylor, what brings you here on your night off." She asked.

"A Miscarriage of justice." He replied firmly.

"Mac you know you can't see Stevens, she's about to be taken downtown" Angell replied.

"I'm here to see Gerrard and you" he answered stepping towards Gerrard's office. "I want answers as to why a circumstantial case is building when there is more evidence to be considered." He continued, opening Gerrard's door and walking in without knocking. The files in his hand he threw down on the desk before the senior officer.

"Can you explain to me why evidence from an apparently unrelated case goes missing from the evidence locker and turns up in another case incriminating the arresting detective?" he demanded. Gerrard looked at him slightly stunned.

"Taylor, you were not invited, I was about to leave, I suggest you go home, Stevens is on her way to booking and from there to the court." Gerrard snarled back.

"On planted evidence." Hissed Mac. "or do you have some other explanation as to how Mitch Nelson's knife goes missing from evidence and turns up in Laura Stevens' apartment as Jason Crowe's murder weapon. Laura arrested Nelson during a scuffle at the docks and was injured in the process, now explain how her DNA got on the weapon! And another thing, we've discovered that Nelson turns out to be an associate of Diaz. ... I would say you have a bigger problem in the department than Laura, she's as much a victim as Jason Crowe. ... This whole thing stinks of a set up and I am going to IAB for an enquiry, unless I get some answers soon."

"Taylor, you have overstepped the mark this time. I swear I'll have your badge this time for insubordination!"

"So tell me how she got called to that crime scene by one of our guys and why her case evidence disappears from a controlled room and why you haven't checked out her movements yesterday. ... This stinks of persecution." Mac snapped and walked out. Angell took a look at Gerrard and followed.

"Mac wait! ... Can I talk to you off the record?" she asked nervously. Mac nodded and they walked down the hallway together.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

After sitting around with Laura's father for a few hours Don was restless, he made an excuse to go for a walk and found himself wandering the streets several blocks from the hotel. There was nothing he could do to help Laura right now and it hurt. He hurt. What he couldn't work out was which was worse, not being able to help her, not being with her or the fact that she had effectively shut him out. He would have given almost anything at that moment to put the clock back 24 hours and stop her taking that call. He passed a squad car parked at the side of the road, its occupants at a nearby street vendor and their radios blaring. He almost missed it, but something caught his attention and he slowed as the message being broadcast was repeated. That was it! Now it was a chance for him to do something, he pulled out the phone Mac had supplied and hit the speed dial for Danny ... he would help.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Adam entered the breakroom, only Danny was present, standing staring at the wall where they had compiled their information. "Is Mac around?"

"Nah, over with Gerrard." Answered Danny.

"Stella?" queried Adam

"Bathroom, .. What's up Adam?" asked Danny.

" ... There's another sighting of Diaz, .. in Union square." Adam revealed nervously. Danny sighed.

"Thanks Adam, I'll tell them" he answered as his phone rang.

* * *

_Hope you all like this ... you know what to do..._

_hope to have the last 2 chapters up over the weekend. _


	18. Under arrest

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine._

_As a treat for my reviewers this is a double length chapter - also I found it hard to split the action and felt it flowed better as one long item. _

_Hope you all like it._

* * *

**18. Under arrest **

Stella met Danny by the elevator as he pressed the button repeatedly as he bounced up and down in an agitated state. "What's up Danny?"

"Flack called, he's going after Diaz. ... He's been seen in Union Square. Adam just heard it on the wire. Flack heard it from a squad car radio."

"Where's Mac?" She asked looking round.

"Still with Gerrard." He answered, as the elevator doors opened. Danny practically jumped into the elevator and looked at Stella. "You coming, coz if we don't stop him Flack will kill Diaz the mood he's in." Stella got into the elevator and hit the button for the parking garage.

"You go, call Mac and tell him what's going on, I had a call too, our enquiries into Nelson just paid off. I talked to the Governor up at Riker's, he's hauled Mitch Nelson in and grilled him. His brother is involved with some shady stuff, including suspicion of intimidating women awaiting trial at Bedford. Governor made some calls for me and found out the brother is on the arraignment run from court tonight and the only person they're expecting is Laura, I need to get down there." Danny nodded as the elevator doors opened and they headed to their cars.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Hawkes and Lindsay spotted Jeff Collins as he appeared to exit the arrivals hall. They picked him out based on a photo Hawkes and Mac had taken from the apartment earlier. While Collins appeared surprised to see the detectives he tried to play it cool. "I'm sorry Detectives I've been out of town all week at a convention in Washington, is there a problem?"

"We need to have a chat and you will want us to go somewhere more private, so we're going to ask you to come with us to answer some questions." Hawkes said calmly. "These officers will escort you." Two uniformed officers stepped forward and escorted him out.

"He's hiding something" announced Lindsay.

"Yeah, murder" replied Hawkes.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Stella observed the usual Saturday night chaos at the courthouse. She had been waiting on the hard bench in the hallway for over an hour since speaking to Laura's lawyer. Finally a court clerk approached them and asked for her to join them in the judge's office to answer some questions. She sighed heavily as she got up from the bench. It was almost midnight and she just wanted to get this over with so she could go home. So they could all go home.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Don arrived on the edge of Union Square. He was acutely aware of the fact that the area was busy and that there were several squad cars patrolling the perimeter, with more uniformed officers in the square itself. He knew who he was looking for, the image from the case file was ingrained in his memory, and he would always remember it now just as well as she did. He wandered through the square his eyes peeled watching the crowds hoping to catch a glimpse of his target.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Danny stuffed his phone in his pocket and turned to Mac as they got out of their vehicle. "Flack's here, he'll meet us at the corner, no sign of Diaz." Danny announced ".. You know he could have already gone?" He surmised.

Mac looked at his colleague. "I have an idea where he would go to." He sighed as they headed towards the meeting place arranged with Don.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Don was walking towards the corner of the square when something caught his attention. He paused and looked around. Across the crowd gathered round a street musician he saw his target. He began to make his way around to him. When Diaz caught sight of the detective he turned and began to hurriedly walk away, then broke into a run. Don cursed and gave chase. Diaz headed out of the square across the road and down 16th Street, darting into an alley, when he thought he wasn't seen. Don however had spotted the evasion attempt and was catching up.

Mac and Danny had seen them run across the street and also gave chase with several uniformed officers.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Stella sat at the back of the court while Laura's arraignment took place. Due to the chaotic nature of the court and the speed with which these hearings took place Laura was handcuffed, her hair was wild and matted, from the number of times she had pushed it off her face during the preceding hours. She looked exhausted. Stella never got to speak to her as she was lead away, however her lawyer did nod his acknowledgement as he left.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Don turned into the alley his eyes searching the potential escape routes and hiding places. Escape routes were limited, but there were a few hiding places. As he was unarmed he opted for the cavalier approach and continued to run down the alley, waiting for Diaz to make his move. Don was right, about half way down the alley Diaz launched himself at Don who stumbled, but managed to stay upright and promptly grabbed the offender and pushed him against the wall, pinning one hand behind him while he pulled his cuffs from his pocket.

"Got you slimeball, you're under arrest!" he hissed in Diaz' ear.

Diaz laughed and struggled against the hold Don had on him, but his smaller stature was no help and Don quickly handcuffed the flailing hands behind Diaz. "You can't arrest me, you got no badge, let me go!" He yelled.

"It's a citizen's arrest! ... All those squad cars giving out your description, I'm a very public spirited guy! Not only that I'm going to see you rot for what you've done!" Don told him firmly with a voice which hinted at the rage he was struggling to control. At that moment Mac and Danny arrived and could tell that if Diaz pushed any more buttons Don wouldn't hold back.

"Don" said Mac firmly "Hand him over, let the courts handle it, this time we've got the goods, he can't walk away from murder."

Don still had Diaz pushed against the wall. He glanced at Mac and saw the uniforms behind him, then hung his head a moment before swinging Diaz around and pushing him into the waiting uniforms custody. As he was marched away, with Mac following, Angell arrived.

"Flack, I'm surprised you left him in one piece" greeted Angell, with a grin.

"I'm not in the mood Angell, shut it!" He snarled as he went to walk past her.

"Don, ease off, she's come around, she knows now what Diaz was doing." Danny replied.

"Yeah, great job, where's Laura?" Don spat back at Angell.

"It's out of my hands" she replied apologetically. "They're taking her to Bedford Hills tonight. Hopefully by tomorrow everything will be straightened out."

"Not good enough!" Don barked.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" She answered forcefully.

"Not to have arrested her on planted evidence for starters!" Don yelled and walked off.

Angell opened her mouth to apologise but Danny cut her off. "Leave him, he'll come around, as long as they both get their badges back."

"He will, Gerrard wants to see him, ... Mac made him review the cases they've worked this week. He knows he was an ass!" She answered.

"I'll tell him." Danny replied before heading out of the alley.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

As Stella got into her vehicle outside the courthouse Mac called and gave her an update. "It's too late Mac, the van pulled out of here a few minutes ago." She advised after a moment. "They're due to arrive in about an hour. ... The FDR to the Major D. ... OK I'm on my way. Tell Don I'll call him."

Stella hung up started the engine and drove off in the same direction the prison van had taken.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

"Angell! We need backup, Danny take Flack back to the precinct." Mac ordered after he hung up from Stella.

"What is it?" Angell asked.

"We've got a prison van to stop" he announced. "They've already left the courthouse. Stella is going after them we need to try and intercept."

Angell rode with Mac as they too headed out of the city, keeping in constant contact with Stella and their back up.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE **_

The prison van headed north out of the city. Laura was secured inside a cage in the back of the van. Nelson had been designated to drive while a female officer was riding shotgun. Laura was leaning against the van bulkhead dozing when she felt the van slow down and turn, the ground beneath became more uneven. She was instantly wide awake, adrenalin coursing through her body waiting for what was about to happen, it was only about 30 minutes since they left the courthouse, so it was an unplanned stop. She could hear voices in the cab, but not the detail of the conversation. Then everything went quiet.

_**CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE... CSI CRIME SCENE ... CSI CRIME SCENE**_

Stella was first to the stationary van, she pulled her gun and cautiously approached it. First checking the cab she found the female guard, who was barely conscious.

"Stop ... him" she uttered, struggling to breathe. Stella quickly cast her eye over the woman and satisfied herself that she didn't appear to be badly injured.

"What happened?"

The guard looked around and took a few ragged breaths. "Taser, ... I'm ok ... he's crazy ... stop him" Stella nodded and reassured the other woman as she heard approaching sirens, then she moved cautiously around to the back of the van where the doors were pulled closed. Now she could hear the noise inside, like a fight.

Seeing lights of vehicles pull up behind hers, Stella reached for the door handle, she pulled it open. "NYPD Freeze!" She called as she sensed the back up arrive.

The scene which met them was not what they expected. Nelson was face down on the floor with his hands cuffed behind him and Laura sat across his legs while he cursed her and she was reading him his rights. Seeing the lights of police cars she started pulling him up, the uniformed officers stepped forward and dragged him out of the van and read him his rights properly. Laura climbed out after them, then seeing Stella her energy gave out and she fell to her knees and curled into a ball. Stella holstered her weapon as she went to comfort her as she saw Mac and Angell arrive.

"Are you ok Laura, ... what happened?" Stella asked gently as she knelt next to Laura.

Laura looked up "It was close, but I'm ok, but you'll need to take my clothes there's likely to be some trace. ... Where's Don? .. is he ok?" She asked slowly getting her thoughts organised a little.

"They got Diaz" Stella answered. "He's with Gerrard going over the arrest." Laura nodded she looked up as an ambulance arrived. "I want you to go to the hospital, just as a precaution, I'll collect your clothes there."

"No Stella, ... please , I'll go back to the lab, I'm fine I just need to find a place to sleep. .. really" Laura pleaded tiredly.

"... OK. We'll ring Flack on the way." Stella was a little surprised when Laura shivered and visibly recoiled when she mentioned Don's name.

"Tell him I'm ok, but I can't handle anything else tonight." Laura murmured.

Stella nodded. "You can stay with me tonight. After we've been to the lab I'll drop you at your place to pack some stuff. Gerrard has released it as a crime scene and I expect Flack will end up at Danny's" Laura nodded and slowly stood up and they walked to Stella's vehicle. Mac joined them.

"Mac, ... thank you. ... would you let my father know everything's ok and I'll call him tomo- later?" Laura asked.

"Sure, you get some rest." He reassured her and walked away. Laura and Stella got into her car. Stella started the engine and glanced over at Laura.

"Just answer me one question ... How did you take him down while wearing cuffs?" She asked.

"A little trick I learnt in vice after my last encounter with Diaz. He tried to abduct me when I got too close to his business, he surprised me one afternoon and decided he was going to have some fun, he had no idea I was a cop. When he found out he went ballistic and cuffed me to a radiator in a building which was about to be demolished. My partner was following me, he took on Diaz, ended up badly injured. I decided I was never going to be that vulnerable again. It helped me grow up a lot, personally and with the job, but it also made me realise what he could really be capable of." Laura paused as Stella headed their car back towards the city on the main road. "I was forced to watch as he beat up my partner and there was nothing I could do to stop him. One of the girls in the squad showed me a few tricks after that. The only place I wasn't searched tonight was this" she held up her lightly bandaged arm. I had a pin hidden in it. ... I picked the lock."

"That how you got your reputation?" Stella asked.

"I guess I did get rather hard after that. But I needed it for vice anyway." Laura answered with a grin.

* * *

_Last chapter is ready to post ... how soon do you want it?_


	19. Aftermath

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**19. Aftermath**

The case may have been resolved and he'd been given his badge back, Gerrard would be watching him closely for a while, but that was normal, every one watched him closely, that was nothing to do with her that was because of his father the great NYPD legend, Donald Flack snr. But that wasn't what he was really thinking about. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he got Stella's call. What was supposed to be a quiet weekend couldn't have been more explosive if they had tried.

He was sat on the sofa staring into space, events from the previous afternoon replaying in his head. He didn't know what he expected when he burst into the interrogation room, but he didn't expect her to be mad at him. To push him away. Stella had since tried to explain, but it didn't really make sense. He had no idea what to expect when she got home, he hadn't talked to her since she had thrust her ring at him, sure he wanted to, but he didn't know what to say to her, well not anything he thought she wanted to hear. Now they had to sort through the debris and pick up the pieces.

She noted the door had been fixed as she pulled the crime scene tape from the frame and then she slowly stepped through the open door and looked around, dropping the tape on the table. Evidence of their move scattered around with half full boxes, at least the search had been focused. They had been conveniently tipped off on where to find the murder weapon. But this wasn't her home anymore. She was only here to collect some of her stuff. She would need to find a new place. As she glanced around she saw him sitting on the couch. She felt the knots in her stomach tighten and tears flooded her eyes, guilty for destroying him. She pushed the door closed. Not sure if she was shutting the world out or them in, she had no energy to fight, but it's what she expected and for that they needed to be alone, she had to face him properly, deal with the hurt and anger she knew he would have.

He heard the click as the door closed then he turned and stood up. He flicked his eyes over her. She had changed and her hair hung limply over her shoulders. She looked tired, more than that he couldn't tell right now, her eyes were cloudy, like a veil over her true feelings. She flicked her eyes over him. "I'll just pack a bag, Stella's offered me a place to stay for a while" she told him, her voice flat and unemotional. "I'll be out of your way soon." She turned to go to the bedroom.

"Laura, wait." He croaked. She stopped but didn't turn around. "You're leaving?"

"I think its best. I'll request a transfer to another unit as soon as they give me back my badge." She answered quietly.

"You don't have to do that" he replied as he took a few steps towards her. She turned around. His eyes intently fixed on her, she felt like they were drilling into her.

"Yes I do, ... Nothing's going to be the same now, they've all been talking behind my back ever since Mark was killed, this isn't going to be any different, it just gives them more ammunition. Doesn't matter that I've been cleared. Suspicion stinks. You were there Angell thinks I'm guilty she never even tried to figure out my side. ... Maybe I should just tell them where to stick the badge-"

"-Kat" he tried to interrupt

"- maybe I'll go home, go back into the family business, it would please my mother, she can't understand why I love the city and my job. To her everything-" He tried to interrupt again. "-is measured with money and social standing. I really don't care about that-"

"-Kat-"

"I just want to live my life the way I want, she can disinherit me if she wants I don't-"

"-Kat-"

"I don't want to be like -"

"Laura!" he yelled at her. "Shut up-" he reached his hand into her hair and his arm around her waist and pulled her close and crashed his lips on hers before she realised what was happening. His kiss demanding and hungry. He pulled back after a moment and rested his forehead against hers. "I don't care what they think, I know what I think, ..." He rasped, his breathing ragged from the kiss. "You're the most amazing woman I know and I love you. ... Don't leave." He murmured as he tipped his head and his lips made contact with her ear, causing her to jump as his breath caressed her neck.

"Don" she breathed, "I'm sorry".

"I know babe, " he murmured before capturing her lips with his again and caressing her neck with his fingers. She pulled back, keeping him at arms length, but he never let her go completely.

"This isn't fair" she panted. "Please let me go."

"I understand now what you did. ... You think I'd let you walk away for trying to protect me? ... No one has done that for me before." He told her. "You're tired babe, we'll talk later." He murmured as he drew her back into his arms and guided her head onto his chest.

Laura took a couple of deep breaths, the smell of his cologne assaulting her senses and combined with the feel of his arms around her she melted a little. Maybe there was hope for them. She eased out of his grip. "You don't have to do this ... pretend everything is ok, I know I screwed up."

"Nothing's changed Kat, you did what you thought was right at the time, I'll never hold that against you." He assured her, unable to read the look on her face he reluctantly conceded that she might need more time "but, if you really want to go ... I won't stop you."

She looked up at him uncertainly for a moment then turned and went to their bedroom. He waited for several agonising moments, almost holding his breath before following her. She was standing outside the door to their room. He stood behind her and ran his arms around her waist, pulling her against him as she stared at the scene before her.

Her ring was hanging by a thread in the doorway, the room was bathed in candlelight and music was quietly wafting from the music centre in the corner. She shivered in his arms as he planted a delicate kiss on her neck. He reached out and broke the thread suspending her ring, then he lifted her left hand and slipped the ring back on her finger. "Forever babe, that's what I want ... with you" he growled seductively in her ear and turned her around to face him. This time his kiss was tender but still demanding, she couldn't resist any longer. Her tired mind caved in to the sparks running down her spine, not to mention his hold on her. He felt her relax a little and her fingers catch that sensitive spot behind his ears, he broke the kiss and glanced at her before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to the bed.

"We've got time now, if you want to finish what we started earlier" he whispered as he lay her down.

She grinned up at him mischievously, her arms locked round his neck. "What do you have in mind Tiger?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Tiger? ... where did that come from?"

"Well it is your Chinese birth year, you've got a magnetic personality, you're loyal and affectionate, not to mention-" she began like reciting an encyclopedia.

"Kat, shut up" he murmured against her lips as he trailed kisses across them. "sometimes you talk too much" he continued as he ran a finger down her neck making her squirm.

"and passionate" she breathed before his lips captured hers again.

* * *

_There you are folks! The end of this story. Hope you enjoyed it._

_I do have a sequel. - Master Plans, now posted_


End file.
